Sleeping Beauty
by yesterdays.forever
Summary: Elena Gilbert wakes up 60 years later. Post 6x22. Delena. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This is my first story ever so hopefully it isn't too bad. I got the idea a few days after seeing the Season 6 finale of The Vampire Diaries. This story is under the rating M because I'm not entirely sure what I will have in it yet so I made that so it was rightfully under the correct category if it does become a mature story. This story isn't beta'ed but I will try my best and sometimes the character s may be a bit OOC (I'll apologize now) and it won't really be on purpose. This is just my first story. I don't know if this story is going to be very short or sort of long but as soon as I do, if anyone reads and likes this, you'll know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to The CW, L.J. Smith, and whoever else owns the characters and/or writing of _The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 (Elena's POV)**

I don't know exactly how to explain what this 'Sleeping Beauty' spell is like for me. I feel asleep, of course, but it's not exactly like just being asleep or in a deep sleep. Sometimes I dream. Other times I actually sleep or just sort of… lay here.

It's irritating. When I dream, it's of Damon and what I wished, or what my mind made up, of happened after Jo and Alaric's wedding. I dream of Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie… of everyone, really. However, Damon's always the constant. I miss him so much I ache.

I was so excited with the prospect of having a human life, a human life _with_ Damon. I've dreamt of the wedding I so badly want to have. Of the kids I want to have. Then I'm reminded that none of it will come true... at least not very soon. I hate not knowing how long I've been asleep, or rather, laying here. Though I don't really know where 'here' is. No one mentioned it during our goodbyes or as I like to call them, our 'See You Laters.' Goodbyes are painful. Missing someone, thinking or knowing that you'll never get to see them again, is painful.

If you couldn't tell, I think a lot too. Sometimes I think up possibilities of what's going on around me. I think of how unfair it is that this spell was placed on Bonnie and I. It all varies. Then, I fall asleep.

Sometimes the realistic dreams are the worst part of this spell.

* * *

 **(Damon POV)**

It's been 60 years. Bonnie's 85 now. What year is it now? 2074? I think so. 2015 plus 60 equals 2074, right? I've never liked math.

Sometimes I feel horrible, like a monster, for paying so much attention to each birthday she, my best friend, has. For the most part, I've done what Elena asked. I didn't really 'let' myself desiccate. Then again, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, and god knows who else would've never let me had I tried. They're irritating like that.

I haven't killed anyone. Though I have fed off a few people but I didn't terrorize them or anything like I've been known to do. Just fed, compelled, and let them go on their very merry way.

Marry. I hate that word. That word's partly the reason of why Elena isn't here with me. If Jo hadn't gotten pregnant, Alaric hadn't proposed... Well, I may not be here right now, would I? I'd be with Elena. At _our_ home. Maybe watching _our_ Grandchildren play. Maybe just watching a show on TV. Who knows? Not me.

Wow. That's a dickish thing to do. Blaming my former best friend and his decisions for Elena being asleep. It's better to say that it's really my 'mother' that's to blame. Her and her damn 'family' of vampire-witch bitches. Guess families don't matter unless you choose them to some people. Stefan may irritate the shit out of me and I may hate him sometimes _and_ get mad at him sometimes BUT he's still my brother. He's still my blood. I care for him.

Ah, our mother. I enjoyed _her_ death. Granted, I wasn't the one to kill her, but it was still good. Enzo was actually the staker in _that_ situation. Her family, or as I've started to refer to them, her 'vitches', were causing a hell of a lotta trouble. More trouble than me in one of my 'bad' moments. They were creating more 'vitches' and terrorizing mystic falls and eating a shit ton of people so they were disposed of. My mother just though everything was alright because she finally had her family back. I like to blame her for Elena too. If she hadn't been so desperate and shit she wouldn't have made a deal with Kai. Kai would've never showed up at the wedding if she'd gotten the hell over it. But no, her blood sons weren't enough family for her. Bitch.

I left Mystic Falls about 10 years after Elena fell asleep. Stefan and Caroline decided that I was torturing myself by staying so, along with dear Bon Bon's help, they convinced me to leave. I stayed with Caroline and Stefan for a few months. Then I found the paper I had showed Stefan at Mr. Rodgers' house in the back of the Camaro. I decided to go stay at the apartment then. It seemed way better than staying around those two and watching them make googly eyes at each other. It was revolting.

I actually have tried to do things to pass the time. After I left Mystic Falls and everything I went out a lot. When I was staying at Stefan's I walked around constantly. They were staying in Georgia at the time. There wasn't ever snow that I know of. I say that because I'm pretty sure I was there from December to March. Not sure though. I didn't really keep track of time during the first ten to twelve years. Elena wouldn't have liked Georgia very much. She liked the snow.

The apartment and bar I'd bought is in Illinois. Stefan soiled the idea of it when he showed me his little idea of what he thought would happen between Elena and I. So, I didn't mind coming here. It just sucked because I thought of what really could've been.

Bonnie and Stefan think that I believe that Elena's dead because of the way I talk. Caroline ignores me and distracts people with her bright and cheery self. What they don't realize is that I don't think Elena's dead.

I just don't think she'll ever wake up, even when Bonnie dies.

* * *

 **(Matt POV)**

I got a call from Bonnie's husband, Charles, this morning. Apparently Bonnie doesn't think she'll be alive for much longer. The doctor's think that with the correct medication she'll live 10 more years or so. I talked to Bonnie about an hour ago. She wanted to tell me that she was ready. She had had the life she wanted.

Bonnie had 2 children and 5 grandchildren. She told me this for some reason I didn't really understand at first. I, of course, knew her children, her husband, I even knew her grandchildren. I was even at her wedding. Then I realized that she was trying to make me understand that she need to convince her husband to let her be. I didn't want to. I didn't want Bonnie to die! I had lost enough people In my life and I wasn't ready for the lose of another. I hated the thought of trying to make a husband understand that his wife wanted to leave or, well, die. I did what Bonnie asked me to though. I told Charles that after everything Bonnie had been through and done, she deserved the right to decide when she was going to die. He got mad at me. Looked like he wanted to hit me, too, it kind of reminded me of Tyler. He yelled and said that no one could make him understand why his wife wanted to 'leave' so badly. Charles did know about Elena and the spell Kai had put on her and Bonnie. He just hadn't realized that _that_ was one of the reasons Bonnie was so ready to die. I think he may have forgotten, actually.

It didn't take him too long to remember. After yelling at me and saying he was not going to just let his wife die, he stopped. He looked down at his feet, still breathing heavily from yelling. Then he said,

"Elena."

I had looked up at him as soon as he had said her name.

"Yeah. Elena."

"Oh." Charles looked up at me and nodded. He got up and I stood up with him and was surprised when he hugged me. He let go, nodded, then walked back out the door.

That was Wednesday. Bonnie died about 3 and a half days later on May 12th, 2074.

* * *

Okay, so, that was chapter 1. (Can you believe it only took me three hours to write this? Granted, it's not that long, but still) I'm going to try to update this story as much as possible, sometimes I may even upload 2 or 3 at a time. Next chapter will probably be either Elena waking up or Stefan and/or a Caroline's point of views. Possibly even Bonnie's. (Before/up until they find out Elena's awake) Hopefully they're not too out of character, I tried :P

I have a pretty good idea of what I want to happen next but if anyone has any ideas about what they think should happen or what they would like to happen, let me know in the comments or PM me!

Pleeeaaassee Review and let me know what you thought/think!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN** : oh my god! Seriously? I never thought I'd get so many follows (25) (and favorites; 9) so quickly! Each one put a huge grin on my face, believe it or not! Anyway, here's Chapter 2. I only have about 3 weeks left of school so my updating may be a little infrequent what with finals and everything. I'll more than likely update way more after school finally ends for me. Any questions you may have about this story (If a character will find something out, etc.) just PM me or ask me in the comments! Any question you have will either be in the next chapter in my AN if you commented instead of PMing me. Hope you like this chapter just as much as the first!

5-18-2015

 **Answers:**

Minisum: Yes, Damon will definitely find out that Elena is waking up/has woken up. Everyone (Stefan, Caroline, Damon, etc.) will find out about Elena in the upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to The CW, L.J. Smith, and whoever else owns the characters and/or storyline of _The Vampire Diaries_.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 (Damon POV)**

You know, if you ask me, some of the shows and ideas people come up with for TV shows nowadays either really suck or just make no sense. I always got a kick out of watching _Buffy the Vampire Slayer._ Sarah Michelle Gellar was kind of hot back then and sometimes you just had to laugh at the weird ass shit those people went through. Another one of my favorites was _Dark Angel_. I mean hello? Jessica Alba! Who wouldn't watch something with Jessica Alba in it?

Come to think of it, Jessica Alba sort of reminds me of Elena. I'd pay to see Elena in some type of leather body suit. Not that that'll happen anytime soon.

I get reminded of Elena all the time. I'll walk by someone on the street and they'll happen to be wearing her favorite perfume or they'll have long brown hair just like hers. One of the bartenders that works my bar, Josh, tells me I have a permanent 'bitch face' whenever girls with brown hair come in. He likes to point it out to me so often because he thinks it'll make me stop. He obviously thinks I apparently care about what other people think. I don't. Oh, great, Stefan's calling me, _again_. (for the hundredth time this week.)

"Hellooo, Hero hair!"

"Damon. You're drunk, again." He says in his little _I'm disappointed in you_ tone.

"Yup. What about it? What the hell else should I do? Sit and brood? Sorry. Not my thing."

"Do you have to be such a dick all the time? Don't you ever get tired of it?"

"Not particularly. Are you actually calling for a reason? Other than making sure Big Bro is still among the living?"

Stefan sighed. "Is it bad that I worry about you sometimes? You're my brother. Am I just supposed to ignore the fact you exist?"

"We spent years ignoring each others existence, Stefan. Shouldn't be that hard for you considering you hated me for years up until we both ended up in Mystic Falls."

"Whatever, Damon, I was just checking up on you. Apparently you haven't been answering any of Alaric or Jeremy's calls and they were somewhat worried."

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't feel like it. Not that big of a deal. I don't have to answer my phone every time someone calls."

There we go again with the sighing. What is he? A disappointed parent?

"Not saying you do. I gotta go. I guess I'll talk to you later, Damon."

I hung up. Leave it to Ric and Baby Gilbert to find ways to irritate me while being hours away.

Oh, well then. Five calls, three voice mails, and twenty text messages. Jesus. Sometimes I hate cell phones and being able to be reached when I don't really want to be. Not like there's a huge point in having one. Or for me at least, there's not. I talk to Bonnie every couple weeks, sometimes I text Alaric and Little Gilbert, other times I have to answer Stefan's calls because if I don't he comes banging on my damn door in less than twenty-four hours. Apparently I'm on suicide watch until Elena wakes up, _if_ she wakes up. Guess I can't be trusted. Don't know why it took them so long to remember that. Unless I'm having memory issues, most of the Mystic Falls population disliked or distrusted me.

Great. I'm out of Bourbon.

* * *

 **(Stefan POV)**

"Damon hung up on me."

"Well, that shouldn't surprise you, Stefan. You are his brother, after all. You should know by now he doesn't care about hardly anyone with the exception being Elena and at times, you or Bonnie."

Caroline came and sat on my lap, putting her arms around me. "Yeah, Care, I know. I just don't want to not keep talking to him. If I do then god knows what'll happen."

"You have to stop worrying about Damon throwing a tantrum of some sort if you stop calling him. Let him make his own choices, if he loves Elena as much as he says he does he won't do anything that would upset her."

"I'm not worried about him throwing a tantrum.. I'm worried about him just letting himself desiccate. It may seem stupid to you care but my brother doesn't deal well with not really having anyone. I don't know how to explain it but he just doesn't. He believes Elena's dead for whatever reason and thinks he has no reason to keep living, being; whatever it is he calls it now. At least with Katherine, he had something to look for. He never gave up on that until he figured out he'd been looking to find her, to help her, and she hadn't needed any help at all."

"If Damon refuses to believe that Elena will wake up, you'll just have to let him. Bonnie has attempted to assure him numerous times that she will wake up and he won't believe her. That's on him. Not on you."

Caroline and I moved away from Mystic Falls about five years after Elena fell asleep. We started our relationship about a year after the wedding. I didn't do a lot for the first five years other than working at as a mechanic after going to GA. Caroline continued to go to Whitmore for college to get her degree and once she'd done that, we decided to leave and start our life together somewhere else. We got a small house in Macon, Georgia, and I found a mechanic job while Caroline went off to be a Wedding Designer. I guess that I don't really know what made me choose to be a mechanic again. I just like it. We didn't do much in Georgia while we were there, Caroline and I made a few friends but not many because we knew we'd have to eventually leave. When Damon was staying with us he rarely left the house unless he decided to walk around. I had to keep the Camaro tuned up and taken care of because Damon had seemingly forgotten that he'd even owned the thing.

He eventually went to stay in Illinois and has been there since, which is pretty risky for a vampire. I say that because he's stayed in Illinois for the majority of the past 60 years. Damon has went off and stayed in other places because he knew he couldn't continually stay in Illinois and not age. I know he stayed in California and New York and he may have been In Canada for a while but I'm not sure. He rarely tells me very much.

I didn't mention the reason why Damon was staying with Caroline and I in Georgia. He just wasn't dealing very well and Bonnie had called us to tell us we needed to make Damon leave Mystic Falls. He was inadvertently letting himself go. I assume that he was dealing with the Vampire version of depression. I hadn't personally witnessed it but Bonnie told Caroline and I that Damon was not taking care of himself. He rarely drank blood, let alone ate. Bonnie told us that he basically let himself run on autopilot. Sometimes he wouldn't remember conversations he'd had or things he'd done because his mind wasn't really... working? That's the best way to put it. He'd be conscious for awhile then suddenly would be what Bonnie called, 'sleepwalking.' I don't think he knew what to do with himself most of the time.

When our mother died, though, that was the most normal moment he'd had since Elena fell asleep. It didn't take long for that to disappear though. He even shut his humanity off. He did it so much that I'm still surprised he didn't break the switch or something. I was always oddly surprised to find out he'd done so. Damon rarely did something during those times to even show that his humanity was off. I believe he may have just needed the hurt to stop for awhile.

* * *

 **(Bonnie POV)**

I've kept up the diary Elena asked me to make. I've hated every moment of it though. It's unfair that Elena has to wait to have her life just so I can have mine. I hated writing things in the diary because it was so wrong that I couldn't just tell Elena that I'd been on a date or just did math homework for college. Before I'd met my husband, Charles, I wasn't in a very good place. A lot of the time I hated myself. I was almost bipolar, at times. Sometimes I would be bitter, other times I was angry... then I was just indifferent.

For some reason once I'd met my husband my life just got better. Except for being a witch and having a 170 sum vampire as a best friend, I was normal. I went out on dates, I was goofy, I rarely had to worry about anything supernatural. The only time I did was when I had to help Damon and Stefan get rid of their Mother and her family. Charles had been out of town at that time, so he was one less person to worry about.

I married Charles in May of 2018 after dating for about 2 and a half years. I had eventually told him that I was a witch but it was rare that anything supernatural happened in or near Mystic Falls after 2015. Lily and her family had been disposed of in 2016.

Damon and I had gotten even closer after Elena had fallen asleep. I think we both needed each other for whatever reasons we had. We never crossed the line of friendship. Neither of us ever really wanted to. Even If we had, I don't think either of us could've dealt with doing something like that to Elena, whether she would've cared or not.

I had my first child with Charles 9 months after we married. One more had followed and I decided I didn't really care to have more. We had a boy and a girl. Their names are Sheila Ann and Brandon James. Between the two of them Charles and I got 5 grandchildren!

I have had a wonderful life. I've had the life I've always dreamed of having. I just wish that I had been able to share some of it with Elena. But, I'm 85 now. I'm not exactly sick but I just know that I'm ready to leave. I think it's similar to how my Gran felt. She was tired and ready. So am I. I'm ready to leave the life that I've had so I can finally let my friend have the one she wants and deserves so badly.

I don't want anyone to think I'm just giving my life up so Elena can have hers. That wouldn't be right and she would be so upset with me if I did. I'm just tired. My magic's tired. It's my time and I can't wait to see My Gran and my Dad. I'll be waiting to see just what kind of life Elena had and how good it was.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, so here's chapter 2! Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! I will say that I believe Elena will wake up in the next chapter and everyone will find out. I don't know for sure when the next chapter will be posted but it will either be during this week or the weekend. So, not too long

As always, please review! I love to hear what you guys thought about the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okaayy, here's chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy it! I can't believe how many followers, favs, and comments i've gotten! You guys are awesome :)

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to The CW, L.J. Smith, and whoever else owns the characters and/or storyline of** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 (Stefan POV)**

Two days after I talked to Damon, I got a call from Matt. Talking to Matt was rare, mostly because we had never been friends nor had we talked very much before I left Mystic Falls. It didn't really help that Matt wasn't a fan of vampires at all. He seemed to dislike them the older he grew, so he and Caroline also hardly talked.

"Hey, Matt,"

"You need to get to Mystic Falls. Preferably _with_ Damon."

Oddly enough, He'd hung up with me after that sentence.

* * *

 **(Damon POV)**

"Jesus, Stefan. _What do you want now?_ It's hardly been two days!"

"Damon, get to Mystic Falls. Matt called. Don't know what about. All he said was to get there with you."

"I swear he just gets more crotchety every year. You'd think he'd given up on hating vampires."

"Really not important right now, Damon. Are you going to get there on your ow or do you wat me to come and get you?"

"I'm not a baby Stefan. I have a car, I can drive." I rolled my eyes. I don't need _Stefan_ to do anything or go anywhere. As if I haven't already proved that.

Huh. He hung up.

I really don't feel like going back there right now. I'll leave tomorrow... or the next day. Whenever I feel like it.

* * *

 **(Stefan POV)**

I put the phone down after talking to Damon.

"Stefan, do you know what's going on? Why do we need to get to Mystic Falls? I'm worried.." Caroline looked at me and I didn't really know how to make her feel any better. If I was right, Bonnie would be gone and Elena was awake.

"I really don't know, Care." I grabbed her hand in mine. "I don't. But I have a feeling that Elena may be awake.." I looked at her worriedly.

"What? Why would you think that?" She looked confused, excited, and sad all at the same time.

"Well, Matt was pretty vague. Guess he's gotten even more like that with age. Why else would he ask for us to bring Damon?"

* * *

 **(Elena POV)**

I had been dreaming, or, having a nightmare, about the car crash with my parents, of all things. I don't really know what happened but suddenly the nightmare, or memory, really, stopped. Then I was staring up at white satin, or was it silk? I don't know. I've never really been a fabric knowing person or whatever.

It took me a minute to really realize what I was actually staring at. I'd never seen a coffin up close, let alone been in one, but I'm pretty sure that I'm in a coffin. Why the hell am I dreaming about being in a coffin?

And why do I feel like I can't breathe anymore? What the hell is going on?

* * *

 **(Matt POV)**

It took me a minute after finding out Bonnie had passed to realize that I needed to get to the Salvatore Crypt immediately. I knew I needed to get there pretty quick. I didn't want Elena to wake up scared, trapped in a coffin, of all places.

I went and picked up my grandson, Nathan, he knew about all the supernatural things that tended to occur in Mystic Falls because he has been training to be a Police Man and his father, my son, had also been told when he'd taken my place as Sheriff. I knew I needed Nathan to get to the Crypt because I was, well, old. I can't move nearly as quickly as I could in my 40's let alone my 20's. He could get there fast enough to open the coffin and let Elena out.

I had a feeling that if Elena figured out she was in a coffin she couldn't open she may begin to panic and hyperventilate. I didn't want that to happen.

* * *

 **(Elena POV)**

After realizing I was in a coffin I settled down a little. I figured it was a dream! Why should I just let myself freak out? I had dreamt that I'd been stuck in many places before; I didn't think that this was any different. Though it was very weird.

Then someone opened the lid of the coffin.

I stared up at him curiously. Did I know this person? He looked a lot like Matt, but different. He had the same blue eyes and his face was the same shape but that was where the similarities ended.

"Elena?"

"Do I know you?"

"No... but you know my Grandpa Matt."

"What?"

I felt my throat tighten. This is Matts grandson? Why would Matts grandson be in my dream? I didn't even know Matt was married, let alone that he'd had a child who had given him a grandson!

The only way that'd even partially make sense would be if I was finally awake..

"What's going on?"

"You're awake. My grandpa sent me up here to help you and get you out of the coffin."

"Coffin." So, I was in a coffin. "Where am I?

"You're in the Salvatore Crypt in Mystic Falls Cemetery." I nodded and looked at one of the windows.

"Elena?" I was still in the coffin but I was sitting up. Matts supposed Grandson looked a little worried.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to leave? Grandpa Matt's waiting for us." I nodded and he helped me out. We started to walk out of the crypt to where I assumed Matt was waiting.

Matt. Matt was safe. I was awake. How long had I even been asleep? Where was everyone else?

Oh, God. Bonnie's gone.

* * *

 **(Matt POV)**

I had started to get nervous after about 15 minutes. What if Kai lied? What if Bonnie passed away for nothing? What if Elena never did wake up?

Then I saw her.

She was walking by Nathans side; god knows she looked exactly the same as she did 60 years ago. She was looking around, almost as if she was in a new place and had never seen anything in it before.

Then she looked at me and I held my breath. Would she even recognize me, as old as I am now?

Elena stopped in front of me, observing me.

"Matt?"

"Hey, 'Lena" I gave her a smile.

* * *

 **(Elena POV)**

"Hey, 'Lena." Matt smiled at me, he even looked a little nervous. Granted, he was 60 years older now. His blonde hair and 'young-ness' as I'm choosing to call it, was gone, but he still had that same smile and those bright blue eyes.

I smiled at him, "Matt!" I think I surprised him when I hugged him, but he responded immediately.

I pulled back and looked at him. "I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Plus, I'd really like to get out of this dress. Sixty years is more than long enough!" I gave him a grin.

We started to get in the car and I noticed Matts Grandson, Nathan, had to help Matt a bit to get into the car. It made me upset. I didn't like knowing that Matt had grown so old. Even if it had been sixty years since I'd seen him.

"Matt?"

He turned a bit to look at me "Yeah?"

"Bonnie...was she happy? She wasn't in pain or anything... right?" I was conflicted. I felt horrible because one of my best friends was gone. I'd never see her again, in this lifetime at least.

"Bonnie was very happy, Elena. She was married, she had kids, and she even had a few grand kids. She was never in pain that I know of. She was just tired, Elena, that's all. She told me it was what she imagined her Gran had felt right before she died.

"Oh...?" I felt guilt. Bonnie had all that and she had died. She didn't deserve that.

"I promise she was okay, Elena. She didn't die because of you and she didn't die for you. She was just ready. You don't have or need to feel guilty.

I was always going to feel bad, even if Bonnie herself had told me she was okay. I wouldn't let it bring me down, though. Bonnie would be mad at me if I did. I wondered where Stefan and Caroline were right now..

"Elena?" Matt was holding something and he turned a little more in the front seat towards me.

"Yeah?" He held a book out to me. It wasn't very big. The book, or journal, was a dark purple color. It had leaves and 2 birds on the front of it with a silver button on the left holding it closed. It was pretty and instantly reminded me of something both Bonnie and I would choose.

"Bonnie gave me this a day ago. She told me that it was the journal she had wrote in for you."

I took it in my hands and turned it around. "It's so small.."

"Yeah... Everyone went and bought their own the day after we said goodbye. Bonnie put a spell on each that would create however many pages we wanted or need. The spell only infected the inside, so the outside looks the same."

I smiled and opened it. Then the book almost got heavier but didn't look like there were anymore pages. I could see Bonnie's pretty, bubbly cursive handwriting on the first page.

"Once you get past what was supposed to be the last page, more should appear. Or I think that's how it works." Matt laughed, "I don't really know but if I'm remembering correctly then I think that's what she said."

I hadn't started to read the first page yet, but I was sort of staring at it. The first word, or, name, I noticed was Damon.

"Matt…where's Damon?"

* * *

 **AN:** Alright, there's chapter three. Hope you liked it! Any question you may have you can either PM me or leave in the comments. BTW Matt called Stefan after Elena had already waken up. The next chapter will be mostly Elena possibly with Stefan and Caroline. Damon will probably show up at the very end but i'm not sure if it'll stay that way because I haven't started writing chapter four yet. )

Bonnie's Journal: If you want to see a picture of Bonnie's journal go to my profile and look for my **WeHeartIt** link(s). There's a link that will take you straight to any pictures that I post for this story. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Elena POV)**

Matt had hesitated and looked unsure of what to say.

I was starting to panic a bit. Damon had to be okay. He couldn't just…die. Not again. I couldn't deal with that kind of pain again. I couldn't survive it.

Matt had apparently noticed that I was starting to freak out. Must've been my face or something.

"I...Well...I don't know, Elena. I know after he left here he stayed with Stefan and Caroline then eventually went off to Illinois. That was years ago, though. So, I'm not sure of where he is, exactly. I just know he's alive."

I nodded, relieved. Damon was fine… wherever he was. "Stefan and Caroline? They're…together now?"

"Yeah, they've been together for awhile now. About as long as I've been married, I think."

I smiled at him. "I'm glad you found someone, Matt. Though I probably should've noticed when I saw your Grandson, Nathan."

Matt laughed and glanced at Nathan. "Yeah… Nathan's my oldest grandchild. I have a granddaughter, too. They belong to my Daughter, Melissa, and her husband."

"Awesome. I would've paid to see you and your daughter as she was growing up. I bet you were real protective." I hated that I'd missed so many things. I was only hearing about Matt, who knows what Caroline and Stefan had done with their lives.

Nathan had turned onto a main road and I noticed we were heading into the main part of Mystic Falls.

"I didn't really know where to take you, Elena. Forgot to ask, actually, old age does that." Matt grinned, "Are you hungry? We could go to the grill?"

"Yeah, starving, actually. Guess I can stay in this dress a little while longer"

"So, now that I've successfully stuffed myself, could we stop at the Boarding House or something? I really need a shower and a change of clothes." I wrinkled my nose and Nathan laughed.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, you don't stink. That's got to say something for being in a coffin for 60 years."

Matt elbowed Nathan and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Elena, we can stop at the Boarding House. I'm sure all of your clothes are still there." Matt frowned and started searching the pockets on the jean jacket he was wearing, "Ah! Here it is. I'm assuming this is the key to get in, Bonnie gave it to me. Looks like a house key.."

I looked at the key in his hand. "Looks like it should be,"

We got up to leave and Nathan turned around as we got out the door, "Hey, grandpa, do you mind if I go? I promised my friends I'd meet them at the high school to play football."

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. Thanks for coming with me," he hugged Nathan and turned to me. "I can drive but I figured I'd see if you wanted to?"

I glanced at him, "I don't know if me driving would be that great of a idea. It's been sixty years. God knows the damage I could do."

He chuckled, "I'm sure you'll do fine. You'll need to re-learn anyway. We'll have to get you a new drivers license, among other things."

"Ew. I don't have to take the test again, right? I hated that."

"I'm sure we can let you go without taking the test…as long as you can get us to the boarding house safely."

I huffed. "Well, cross your fingers," I said, turning the engine on. "I'll try to do my best." I grinned.

* * *

 **(Stefan POV)**

"Well, looks like we're here." I said to Caroline after passing the Mystic Falls wooden sign. "Wanna call Matt and ask where he and Elena are?"

Caroline made a huge smile and looked like she was ready to be bouncing up in down in her seat. "Sure!"

I laughed and glanced down at my phone, hoping to see Damon had at least texted to say he'd left Illnois. He hadn't.

* * *

 **(Elena POV)**

I opened the door of the boarding house and walked inside. I felt like I was finally home after being on a long vacation. Which, in a way, I guess I was. Matt was right behind me and I stopped at the stairs.

"Well, I'm going to go find some clean clothes and take a shower. I don't think there's a TV anywhere but you could look in the library. Maybe Damon and Stefan finally added one. I doubt it, but there's a possibility. I did complain about it enough."

Matt was looking around. "You, complaining?" Matt raised his eyebrow. "No, not miss Elena Gilbert!"

I laughed, "Oh, shut up! You're lucky that you're old now, otherwise I'd punch you!"

I left Matt downstairs and started to head down the hallway towards Damon's room.

Oh, god.

Damon's shower. I can't wait. That thing's awesome.

I walked into Damon's bedroom and looked around. It looked the same but…different. I walked past the bed to a dresser and started riffling through it, hoping to find some of my clothes.

They weren't in any of the drawers I could remember putting them in and the only thing I found of mine other than a bra and underwear was in the closet which was a pink dress. Yuck. Not wearing a dress again anytime soon. I wanted pants.

Aha! Jeans!

Okay, one thing down… now if I could just find a shirt. Or if I could figure out what in the hell Damon had done with the other few clothing items I had left here…I glanced around the room again after stepping away from the closet. There was a dresser by the bed, which was the only place I hadn't looked. My phone was in it along with some change and the jewelry I had been wearing at the wedding. The other drawers were bare. Damon or someone else had apparently emptied them. I remembered that I'd ran across a red t-shirt of Damon's when I'd been looking for clothes earlier. I went and grabbed it them made my way into the bathroom.

Thank god there was soap and shampoo. I really wanted a shower.

* * *

 **(Stefan POV)**

Caroline hung up her cell phone after talking with Matt. We were slowly getting ready to pass the road to the Boarding House.

"Okay, so, Matt said he and Elena are at the Boarding House. She changing clothes and stuff."

"Guess I was right, then." I smiled at Caroline.

"Yup! I can't wait to see her!" Caroline was actually bouncing up and down now and I had to laugh.

"Me neither,"

* * *

 **(Elena POV)**

I had gotten dressed and towel dried my hair when I thought I heard a door open. I was pretty sure Matt would've told me if he was going outside, which meant someone was here. I grabbed a brush and raked it through my hair then rain down the stairs.

Once I'd hit the landing of the stairs I looked up and saw Stefan and Caroline's back. Just as I was getting ready to take another step, Caroline turned around.

"Elena!" She had vamped towards me and hugged me.

"Woah, Care. Human, remember?"

She pulled back, "Oh, yeah! Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you!"

"Happy to see you to, Care," I hugged her back and glanced up at Stefan. He was standing next to Matt with his arms crossed on his chest, smiling at the both of us.

"Hey, Elena,"

Caroline finally let me go and moved to my side. "Hey."

He glanced down at his phone and looked irritated.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Elena, I'm waiting on Damon. I didn't know you were actually awake so I didn't tell him anything more than that he needed to get to Mystic Falls. Apparently he hasn't come to the conclusion that I did and is now ignoring me."

"Why is he ignoring you?"

"I don't know. He's Damon. He thinks I call him too much… which I do, at times. It's mostly his fault though. If he'd answer his phone on a regular basis I wouldn't call as much."

I frowned then moved over to one of the nearest couched. "So, you can't get a hold of him?"

"No. I've sent him a few texts and tried to call him twice. He either shut his phone off or it died."

"We're just going to have to wait, aren't we?" I was a little irritated. Why couldn't Damon just do as he was asked? Or, at least, answer his damn phone? I'm impatient.

Caroline looked annoyed, "Yup. Damon's irritating and moves on his own time."

"Well, he shouldn't take too long to get here. He might be here by tomorrow. Caroline called Jeremy and Alaric. They're already on their way here but it'll be a couple hours. They may not get here until early in the morning."

"Oh, Okay. How are they? Did Jer ever finish Art School?"

Matt and Stefan glanced at each other, and then Caroline turned towards me.

She bit her lip. "Jeremy... he didn't actually go to Art School, Elena."

"What? Then what'd he do?" Jeremy had lied to me. Great.

"He went off to be a hunter again... Alaric went out and joined him about a year after Jo's death."

"Oh."

"Yeah… but they're both okay. No near death experiences or anything!" Caroline was trying to make light of the situation, she could probably tell I was mad.

I noticed it was actually dark outside. I didn't even know what time it was and I hadn't paid any attention to it before.

Matt walked up to me, "Hey, Elena, I got to go. Claire, my wife, might be getting worried. She knew where I was going but I haven't talked to her at all since I came and got you. If you need me to, I can stay, though."

"No, No, you're fine, Matt. Stefan and Caroline are here. Go home to your wife." I got up and hugged him, "I can't wait to meet her."

Matt looked at me and grinned, "I'm sure she feels the same. I've told her a lot about you, actually. You two would probably like each other."

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4! Hope you guys liked it. For anyone wondering, Damon should appear in the next chapter. BTW, thank you all so much for all the follows, reviews, and favorites. I appreciate every single one and I'm so glad that you all like this story!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I just want to apologize for any grammar mistake I make. I don't realize most of them until I've already published the chapter and I don't want to have to delete the chapter to edit it after it's already been uploaded. Trust me, I cringe ever time I notice one that I hadn't seen. Bad grammar is a pet peeve of mine. Mostly when it's simple things. Most of the time the mistakes I make are because of my keys sticking or me typing to fast to notice.

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 _AmbivalentAura; Thank you so much! I've been worried about how I'm writing everyone's POV's and I'm so happy you think that I'm doing Damon's well. Those ships actually seem interesting, too. I may check your stories out once you publish them! Enzo and Sarah are definitely an interesting ship to me, so are Bonnie and Matt, actually._

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. All rights and Characters belong to their rightful owner(s), whether they are The CW, L.J. Smith, etc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Damon POV)**

The 5th time Stefan had called; I was still sitting on the couch. I had gotten up a few times since the 'get-to-mystic-falls' call. Grated, it was to get a beer or a blood bag or chips or something..

By the 7th time he'd called, I decided to get up and take a shower. I didn't want to but I did it. About and hour later, and if I'm counting right, Stefan's 12th call, I was heading out of Illinois. It takes over 200 miles to get to Virginia, let alone Mystic Falls. I didn't want to drive and I sure as hell didn't feel like it. I could've gotten a plane ticket but I didn't feel like being cooped up in a plane with a lot of people. I tend to get irritable and claustrophobic after listening to a baby cry for hours, kids being obnoxious, and people being idiots.

Let's just say the flight may have landed with me and a few others walking out.

Don't even think about it. I don't kill, eat, or do anything to babies or kids. Undisciplined ones are just really damned irritating.

My phone died after the 25th time Stefan had attempted to reach me, whether it had been texting or calling, I don't know. I rolled my eyes and tossed it in the glove compartment. Stefan sure knew how to be the annoying little brother.

About 150 miles in, I shoved a Bob Seger CD in my radio.

I really don't want to go to Mystic Falls.

Can't I just continually drive around and listen to _Like a Rock_ or something?

* * *

 **(Elena POV)**

I've been awake for a day now. We, or, well, Stefan and I, are still waiting to hear from Damon. Ric and Jeremy stopped overnight at a hotel so they wouldn't show up for a few more hours. Stefan, Caroline, and I were sitting around the boarding house doing nothing. Caroline and I had spent the morning dusting ad cleaning. We eventually ran out of spaces to clean and have been sitting around since. We really need a TV in this house. I haven't been this bored since I was a teenager.

"Sooo..." Caroline was looking me over, scrutinizing everything on my body. "Want to go get our hair done? Or maybe go shopping?" She grinned.

"I guess…as long as you promise to not torture me."

Caroline gasped. "Torture? Shopping and getting our hair done is not torture. How dare you? Besides, you need a new phone and everything anyway."

I snorted. "Whatever. Let's go." I looked at Stefan who was apparently playing a game on his phone. Or he was texting Damon again. "Will you let us know if you hear from Damon?"

"Yeah," Stefan sighed. "I doubt he will. He probably let his phone die and is refusing to charge it. I'm sure he'll get here eventually."

* * *

Two hours later, Caroline and I got back from the Mall. I had a new cell phone, and a million bags of new clothes, shoes, tons of other stuff. Caroline had gotten a few new dresses, a few shirts, and some other stuff. Her main focus was loading me down with as many items of clothing as possible. I made her carry most of it after awhile.

Stefan was in the kitchen rummaging around. There was grocery bags everywhere we turned so he had apparently went shopping. All I saw was the pack of Oreos, which I snatched and walked off with.

"Hey! Drop 'em! Those aren't just for you!" Stefan yelled out.

I snickered "Nope. I haven't had an Oreo in years. Literally. I'm eating as many as I want. You can buy more." I plopped on the couch in the living room with my new phone in one hand and the Oreos in another.

"Fine. You're not getting my chips ahoy." Stefan was still in the kitchen and Caroline was giggling.

"Oh, really? What makes you think that?" I yelled back.

Like he could stop me.

* * *

I heard the front door open and stood up to walk to the doorway.

"Jer!" He was definitely older but he was still Jeremy. Long hair that was grey but he still had bright eyes. I ran forward and hugged him.

Jeremy grined and dropped the bag in his hand. Thankfully, I hadn't ran at him with full speed. Something tells me we would've fallen over if I had.

I pulled back and smirked, stepping away from him. "How's it feel to be an old man?"

"Frankly, it sucks. I'd do anything to be 20 something again."

* * *

Stefan had put Jeremy's bag in the den. We were all in the kitchen, I was sitting next to Ric. I was beginning to hate Kai even more than I had when e was alive because I'd missed so much. Everyone was so old and I realized that I may not have very long with them, especially not Ric. He was 85 years old. He didn't seem like he was in that bad of shape for his age but he wasn't in the great of shape either.

I'd been talking to Ric since we'd come into the kitchen. After Jo died, he didn't attempt to get in another relationship. He went and stayed with Jeremy and hunted with him. Once he'd thought he'd gotten too old he just stayed with Jer out of habit.

It hurt to know that I'd lose 2 of the people in this kitchen in a few years. I could do nothing about it. Jeremy and Alaric too old to become vampires even if they wanted to be. Not that they would. Alaric hated being a vampire when he was and Jeremy hates vampires.

I'd have to deal with the loss of them when the time came, just like I had to do with my parents. It sucked, it hurt, but there was nothing I could do. I just hated that I was forced to miss so many years.

'Stefan, any word from Damon?" I was worried. I was excited. I didn't know what I'd do when I'd actually finally see Damon but I couldn't wait to see him. The thought made me want to jump up and down and scream like a little kid would if they found out that they were going to get to go to Disneyland.

That reminds me. I really want to go to Disneyland.

"No, but assuming, and hoping, that he left yesterday, he probably won't be here for a day or so. It'll just depend on how fast he's moving." I nodded and decided to focus on something else.

"Okay... so what do you guys want to do?"

"I'm old. I want to sleep." Jeremy looked at me like I was stupid. Ric agreed with him. Apparently Stefan, or someone else, had given Alaric some bourbon. With as much as he drank I'm surprised he's never had cirrhosis of the liver. I never have been able to stomach the taste of alcohol like he and Damon have. If I really wanted to drink, I was fine. I could never handle that taste daily though. It was just nasty.

* * *

 **(Damon POV)**

I finally hit Kentucky about an hour ago. I was probably going to be in Mystic Falls a lot faster than I wanted to be. Guess I should probably stop driving so fast. My Bob Seger CD finished right as I had hit the state line so I had switched it out with Hotel California. Elena always liked to rag on me because I rarely listened to anything made after the 90's. I'm a rock n' roll person, what can I say.

I used to hate that bubblegum-teeny-bopper crap Elena used to listen to. After awhile, she gave in and admitted that she did like my music.

I never really missed it until she was gone, or asleep. Whatever you want to call that shit spell Kai did.

When Stefan and Blondie forced me to move, I packed most of Elena's stuff and shoved it in my car. I did get rid of some of her clothes but she had a huge box full of all her favorite clothing. Caroline had gotten rid of most of it after she moved out of the dorm but I had snagged all of Elena's favorites by then. I put most of her clothes in a super small storage unit of Alaric's right outside of Mystic Falls. I did keep a shirt she had worn before the wedding. I don't know why I did it. I just liked the idea of having something of hers with me that I could carry around wherever I went. I probably seem creepy but whatever. I don't really care about what anyone thinks. Never have, never will.

That damn shirt was the closest thing I could have to her. And, no, and I didn't do anything stalker-ish and put it in a plastic bag so It smelled like her for as long as possible. I thought about it. I just didn't do it.

I'm not that damn weird.

* * *

I had about 5 hours left. Maybe more, I'm not sure. I should probably plug my phone in and let it charge. Then again, maybe I won't. I'm sure Barbie's sent me all kinds of threatening texts for ignoring my lovely brother.

Well, I finally hit the Virginia border. Guess I'm not as bad of a guesser as I though. Exactly 5 hours, Huh. I had about an hour till Mystic Falls. I was dying to stop somewhere and just sit for awhile. Going back to Mystic Falls, or, _home,_ since that's technically what it is, is hard. I dreaded it. I didn't want to be in there without Elena.

Sometimes I wish I could just stop loving her long enough to be able to deal with my life. I can't and I don't want to. I just get angry. I love her so much that it drives me nuts and with her not being around, at times, I just can't take it. It tears m up on the inside and it makes me feel like someone ripped my heart out.

It sucks.

I just passed the Mystic Falls sign.

* * *

 **(Elena POV)**

After about 2 hours of switching between playing checkers, War, and monopoly, Stefan jumped up and walked over to the front of the house. He was staring out the window and I got curious.

As soon as I got to the window, I saw headlight coming down the drive.

It was the camaro. _Damon's_ camaro.

My heart felt like it was beating out of my chest.

"Huh," Stefan was starring out the window and had his arms crossed over his chest again. "looks like he actually listened to me for once." Stefan murmured.

He had eyes trained on the slowly moving car. I stood still, I was excited and terrified. I wanted to see Damon and I didn't want to see him. I really don't know why, either. Maybe it was because Damon and I'd goodbye was the hardest. It was the most painful. Our goodbye was almost as painful as when he hadn't made it back from the Other Side.

I think my fear came from not being able to figure out what I was going to say or do. I didn't want to look or feel stupid like I knew I would if I didn't move my feet. I didn't want to just be standing in the same spot and just stare at him when he came in the door.

Caroline had apparently stood up and joined Stefan and I in the entryway.

"Well, that's surprising. I was expecting him to take another day or two."

"That's Damon. Always surprising people." I was still standing in the same spot and I hadn't even turned to look at Caroline. The Camaro had just rolled to a stop.

Damon was going to get out in another second.

I spun around and Caroline looked at me. I glanced at her, heard the car door open, and bolted upstairs.

I had gotten into Damon's bedroom and slammed the door right as I heard the front door open. I couldn't really hear anything anyone was saying. Jeremy was still asleep and I think Alaric had passed out in his room about 15 minutes ago. I was debating on staying in the bedroom or going downstairs.

I decided to stay in the bedroom.

I had walked over to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Caroline and I had picked out some pajamas at the mall but I was still only wearing Damon's red t-shirt. I had put a pair of soft, grey pajama pants to go with them. I hadn't had any makeup until Caroline and I had gone to the Mall and got some. By the time we'd gotten back, I hadn't felt like putting any on, nor did I see any reason to. When I'd changed into the pajama pants I was wearing I'd just washed my face and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. I was trying to figure out whether to change or stay as I was. I couldn't decide.

Then I heard Damon shout and glass breaking.

* * *

 **(Damon POV)**

I walked into the house. Stefan and Caroline were apparently my greeting party. What a disappointment.

Blondie had a shocked look on her face that made it seem like someone had walked up and unexpectedly slapped her. Stefan was observing me with his eyebrow raised.

" _What_? Did I not get here fast enough for you? Sorry. I had an episode of _Cold Case_ to watch and a shower to take."

Stefan shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Nope. You got here in the perfect time. Jeremy and Alaric are already asleep."

"Is there a reason why I'm here? Or did you just feel like having a little reunion? If so, can I leave?"

Caroline gave me a bitchy look, "Oh, you're such an ass! No one said you had to come! Maybe you should've just stayed in Illinois and wallowed in your misery."

I stared at her. "Why am I here Stefan?" I walked over and found my Bourbon. Alaric had apparently helped himself. There was less than half of what I remembered there being.

"You're here because I figured you'd want to be."

Really? Why in the hell would I want to be _here_ , of all places!

"Why in the hell would I want to be here, Stefan?"

He shrugged his shoulders again. Dick.

"You're being an ass. If you can't figure it out, _I'm_ not going to tell you."

I clenched my teeth together. This was really starting to piss me off. Was that his point? He called me to Mystic Falls to just royally _piss. me. off_? Newsflash! He's not a teenager. He really needs to stop acting like one.

" _What_ am I suppose to figure out, Stefan?"

Caroline looked impatient. She was tapping her foot. Stefan turned around and walked away.

"Blondie, you want to tell me what the hell's going on before I kill my brother?"

"You aren't going to kill your brother."

"Really? I'm not?"

"Ugh! Fine," She stomped her foot. I was taking a long drink of Bourbon when she said it.

"Elena's awake."

I choked on the bourbon and looked at her. I was sputtering and coughing, trying to get the bourbon to stop burning my lungs. I had dropped the damn glass that was in my hand. " _What_?" I yelled. Okay, maybe I didn't yell, but I said it pretty damn loud.

"You heard me." She turned on her heel and walked off; probably to wherever Hero hair was.

I had stopped breathing. I was listening to everything that was going on in the house. Stefan and Caroline were in the Kitchen, talking. I heard three heartbeats. Two were upstairs and one was downstairs.

I heard _three_ heartbeats.

* * *

 **(Elena POV)**

After I had heard Damon shout I had swallowed nervously. I went and sat down on the bed. I was picking at the comforter. It was black, but it had stitching all over it and I constantly picked at it.

I heard the door slowly open. I hadn't looked up until I heard footsteps that had stopped at about a foot in front of me.

I looked up and there he was. He had a disbelieving look in his eye. His mouth was open, like he was going to say something but didn't know how or what. He obviously hadn't shaved in awhile, let alone cut his hair, but it wasn't much longer than it had been sixty years ago. His hair was disheveled and the clothes he was wearing were rumpled. I looked back up at his face. He had swallowed and closed his mouth.

I looked back down again, continuing to pick at the stitching on the comforter.

"Elena,"

* * *

 **AN:** Well, there you go! There's chapter 5.

I realize that If I'd done the math the right way, Alaric would be much older than 85, but I didn't want to make him 97. (Which is what I calculated.) I wanted to have him somewhat present in the story, even if it wasn't a very long presence. Everyone else's ages should be close to what they should be, though.

So, there's the very beginning of DE's reunion. The next chapter will be more about them. I almost didn't fit Damon arriving in Mystic Falls into this chapter but I did because I know what I said/promised. So, I think this is actually the longest chapter I've written so far. Almost 3,000 words! Wow.

Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm overly enjoyed with the responses I've gotten on this and I'm so happy that there's so many of you that like this story.

As always, please review! I love to hear everyone's thoughts!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Woo Hoo! I'm finally out of school for the summer. (Plus I'm technically a senior now)

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to The CW, L.J. Smith, and whoever else may own these characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 (Elena POV)**

"Elena," Damon repeated.

This was just as bad as I had imagined. I should've just stayed downstairs. Maybe I wouldn't be mute and afraid to stare up at my boyfriend, or, rather, the love of my life.

I feel really stupid. Couldn't I muster out a freaking word?

Nope. Not one.

Damon had apparently moved in front of me while I'd been thinking of how to make my mouth and vocal cords work. I'd forgotten how high this bed was. My knees were touching his thighs and right as I had noticed that, his hands had come up to touch my face. One was tilting my chin up, making me look at him.

When my eyes met his again, I still didn't know what to say or do. I just stared. I felt like I was thirteen again and being asked out by my crush, butterflies in my stomach and everything. He had so much love and disbelief in his eyes it was shocking. He almost looked as if he didn't believe that I was actually awake.

It probably doesn't help that I won't open my mouth.

I swallowed and glanced over to his left, then back at him.

"Hi." That's the best I could do? Really?

He was still looking at me, studying me. My face was still in his hands but he had made small, quick smile. I reach up and put my hands on top of his.

"You're awake." Damon seemed amazed.

"Yeah," I wrinkled my nose. "Everyone's old. It's weird."

I know that I feel like a teenager, but did I really have to act like one?

Damon smiled at me and grabbed by hands in his. "That happens after sixty years. You'll get used to it."

All of the sudden something black passed us in the air, landing on the bed.

Stefan was standing at the doorway. "Start answering your damn phone more."

Damon rolled his eyes and turned a bit to look at Stefan. "Go away. Now."

Stefan smirked at Damon. "Aww. I love you, too." Stefan glanced at me, "Night Elena, see you tomorrow."

I laughed, "Night, Stefan."

* * *

Awhile later, Damon and I had finally gotten over the not knowing what to say or do phase and had lied down on the bed next to each other. Damon had been telling me about Illinois and Stefan being a pain in his ass. I snorted at that. One of them was always being a pain in the others ass. That's partially why they don't get along half the time.

We'd talked for hours, mostly just Damon telling me things while I listened and sometimes asked questions. He'd told me a lot about Bonnie and her husband. Apparently he was a great guy, in Damon's opinion, and was very good to Bonnie.

Damon had obviously realized that Bonnie was gone when he had been talking about her. He had stopped for a minute and seemed to be thinking. I think he may have been coming to turns with the fact that she was gone because he looked upset. It eventually passed and he continued to talk about her and her grandchildren.

We had moved the closer as the time passed. My head was lying on the arm he was lying on. I was actually pretty comfortable and, believe it or not, tired. It was odd I was tired, of all things. I mean, sixty years of sleeping and I can still get tired so easily?

Damon was still talking but I had started to get more tired minutes by minute and I couldn't really tell what he was saying. Eventually, I stopped fighting sleep and closed my eyes.

* * *

Something was shaking me.

What the hell was shaking me?

My head was no longer lying on Damon's arm. I cracked one eye open because the shaking still hadn't stopped. As soon as I had opened an eye, it finally did.

"What?...Damon, stop." I whined. I was tired. I'm allowed to be tired.

Damon was sitting up with his right arm on my shoulder.

"You fell asleep," He looked scared.

"Yes, Damon, I fell asleep. I'm human. It happens. You can't freak every time I do, I'm fine. The spells over, gone, done, whatever you want to call it, that's what it is." I just wanted to go back to sleep.

Damon still looked pretty freaked but seemed to settle down after a minute or two. I probably hadn't been asleep for very long but he apparently was still freaked about it.

Damon actually looked tired for once, and Damon never looked tired. He looked a little pale, too, which meant he probably needed blood. I wasn't in the mood to find out if Stefan had any and I doubt that Damon would've left me in the room long enough to find out.

"Damon, just go to sleep. You look tired anyway, and you're never tired." I said, pushing his right shoulder to lie back on the bed. His shaking had apparently moved the comforter and sheet enough to make it look like we'd been rolling around on it. I used my other hand to grab the edge of the comforter and moved it down so that I could get under it. Once I had, I reached over to turn the lamp off and snuggled back into Damon's side. He wrapped an arm around me and played with the ends of my hair.

Then I heard him mumble, "I'm not going to sleep," He probably thought that he'd said it low enough that I wouldn't hear him.

"Yes. You are." I closed my eyes. He huffed like a 5 year old.

"Damon,"

All of the sudden I heard muffled laughter, and I'm pretty sure it was Stefan.

"Stefan! You're not helping!" I yelled.

Damon had his jaw clenched.

Fine. I got up and threw off the comforter, stomping over to the door. I threw it open and walked downstairs to the kitchen, Damon, of course, was right behind me. Stefan showed up a few seconds later with Caroline behind him.

I went through the cabinets, looking for some kind of junk food to eat. Not a good Idea considering I was human and could gain weight again, but whatever.

Red Velvet Poptarts? Ew. No. I looked over at Stefan and gave him a disgusted look. He shrugged his shoulders and plopped down on a chair at the table.

Damon was still right behind me, following every move I made.

"Damon. Stop." I love him with all my heart, but if he didn't stop shadowing every move I make I was going to hit him with the first thing my hand touched.

He frowned at me. "I'm fine." Damon walked over to the fridge and leaned against it.

I finally found a box of Cheez-It's and grabbed them, jumping up to sit on the counter.

After Stefan had sat down, Caroline had yawned, looked around at all of us, and went back to Stefan's bedroom.

I think Stefan was just staying in the kitchen to irritate Damon. He'd apparently adopted the "I'm-your-little-brother-so-I'm-gonna-irritate-you-whenever" attitude. It was interesting because Damon was playing the annoyed big brother part perfectly. They were currently staring at each other. Damon looked ready to kill and Stefan had an amused look in his eye while he was shoveling chips into his mouth handful-by-handful.

Damon took a step forward and Stefan grabbed another handful of chips then bolted out of the kitchen, laughing.

I ended up giggling and Damon turned around with his eyebrow raised. I stifled my giggles and put another cheez-it in my mouth.

Damon was slowly stalking towards me and I put the cheez-it box down. I let him take another step before I slid off the counter and ran off, laughing louder than I had been.

I'd managed to get to the library before he'd tackled me onto the couch and sat on top of me. I was still laughing and he smirked down at me.

I had slowly stopped laughing and he was leaning down towards me.

Our lips finally touched, for the first time in sixty years, and I still felt a gazillion sparks going off, just like I had sixty years ago.

* * *

 **AN:** I apparently suck when I try to write couples being together. Or, at least, I think I do.

I wasn't entirely sure of what I wanted to happen in this chapter but I knew I wanted it to be light and kind of fun. I'm still not entirely sure of how long this story will end up being but I don't think it'll be really long. Hopefully you guys liked this chapter! There will probably be another chapter or two in Mystic Falls but that should be it. I haven't really decided where I want DE to live because I don't want them to indefinitely stay in Illinois (which is where I placed the apartment of Damon's). So, if you guys want to give me any suggestions of where you think DE should live, let me know in your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** This is another Elena POV chapter. Hope you guys like it!

 _ **Responses to Comments:**_

 _Jaceyb1: Thanks so much! For some reason I just wasn't happy with what I wrote last chapter and I felt like I just completely sucked at writing DE together. You made me feel sooo much better about it though!_

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights go to the CW, L.J. Smith, and whoever else may own the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 (Elena POV)**

Out of the few people I've kissed, Damon had to be the best. That may not be saying much considering the only other people I've ever kissed have been Stefan and Matt…with that one odd kiss with Elijah where he thought I was Katherine. Or he didn't…Still not sure about that.

Damon's kissed though, they were mind blowing. Any thought I had in my head flew right out the window as soon as he kissed me.

I'd always thought it was funny because his kisses were what I'd always dreamed of having with someone, they were the kisses that you awed about in a Disney movie or Nicholas Sparks book.

I'd never really thought they'd existed until Damon.

One of Damon's hands was sneaking up under my, or, well, _his_ , red t-shirt which reminded me, if we were going to keep going at it like we were, we should probably go upstairs. Like… _now_.

Right as I'd thought about that, I heard someone clear their throat. Loudly.

 _Too late._

Damon and I stopped kissing as soon as the sound had been made. Damon was looking up over me and he had a dazed look in his eyes. Then, he smirked.

"Hey, Grandpa Ric."

Oh, god. Of all people, it had to be Alaric to catch us. 80-something-year-old Alaric. Alaric who was kinda like an uncle…or Grandpa, now.

Damon's hand was still us my shirt and my face felt like it was burning up. I snatched his arm out of my shirt and squeaked as I started heading towards the floor. Being a human again apparently made me really freaking clumsy.

I'd landed on the floor face-first and when I glanced up I saw Ric looking at me with his eyebrow raised, then he looked at Damon again.

"Not your Grandpa, Damon. Pretty sure it's more possible for you to be _my_ Grandpa."

"Still as crotchety as ever, I see."

Ric started to walk off towards the kitchen and was muttering under his breath,

"Dickwad."

Something about an 80 year old Alaric calling Damon a dickwad was pretty funny. Or maybe I was getting slap-happy because I needed sleep.

I flipped myself over and got off the floor as Damon decided to flop back on the couch. I stood up at him with my hands on my hips.

"Really? Sleeping is a total no-no but I can fall off the couch onto the floor?"

* * *

About an hour later, I manage to drag Damon back upstairs. Apparently 5 AM was the magic hour because he wasn't fighting me on it.

I made him pull the blinds down and curtains over the window because it was starting to get light out again and after he'd done so, he stripped down to his boxers and got into bed. He'd managed to mess his hair up even more and it was pretty cute.

I was already laying down when he'd gotten into bed and Damon had apparently decided that my stomach was the best option for a pillow. As soon as he's stopped wiggling around, with I think he did to irritate me, I turned the lamp off. I wasn't as tired as I had been before so I didn't really try to fall asleep at first. Instead, I just ran my fingers throughout Damon's hair until he fell asleep. Which didn't take very long, surprisingly.

* * *

I woke back up sometime later on my stomach with major cottonmouth. Once I'd finally opened my eyes, I'd realized Damon was no longer in bed with me. I looked over at the clock and saw that it was 9 AM, not bad, I guess. At least I got some sleep.

I heard pots and pans banging around in the kitchen and cussing. I figured Damon was downstairs thinking about making some kind of food.

I got up, stretched, and walked over to the dressers where all my bags from shopping with Caroline were.

I kind of needed to take a shower.

I found a light pink tank top and a dark blue skirt that had pink flowers all over it. I grabbed a random pair of underwear and I bra and went into the bathroom.

* * *

As soon as I'd gotten out, I smelled bacon which meant Damon had found whatever he was looking for. I walked over to the corner where all the bags were and grabbed the bags of makeup, lotions, and jewelry.

I didn't really want that much makeup on, but I wanted a little. I ended up deciding on slightly glittery beige eye shadow with mascara and eyeliner. I found a pair of plain silver hoops for earrings and put them on.

I riffled through the cabinets under the sink looking for a hair tie of some sort and finally managed to find one. I put half of my hair up in a ponytail and when I was done, I put some lotion on and headed downstairs.

* * *

Damon was dancing around to Some Kind of Wonderful by Grand Funk Railroad while making pancakes. Jeremy and Alaric were somewhere watching TV. Stefan was looking at a newspaper and Caroline was scrolling throughout her phone at the kitchen table with her feet in Stefan's lap.

I walked over to the cabinets and grabbed a glass to get some water. I had a smile on my face because Damon had continued to move around to the music with flipping pancakes and it was fun to watch. I put my glass of water down and went to sit down with Stefan and Caroline when Damon grabbed me by my wrist and spun my around. He kissed me and afterwards I looked up at him and giggled.

"Hey! No smooching my brother when he's cooking! I'm hungry." Stefan yelled overtop of his newspaper.

Damon snorted, "Who said _you_ were getting any?"

Stefan looked up over the newspaper and glared.

Damon glanced back down at me and gave me another kiss then spun me back around to let me go. I snagged a piece of bacon and walked over to the kitchen table.

Caroline put her phone down and looked up.

She pursed her lips, "So, what should we do today? Sitting inside is so boring,"

"I don't know if you've realized it yet or not, Blondie, but we're in Mystic Falls. There's _nothing_ to do here." Damon answered.

Caroline huffed. "Well, we're just going to have to find something. We can't leave until Wednesday night at least. It's Tuesday. We can't just sit in this house until then. It's _boring_."

"Why can't we leave until Wednesday?"

"Bonnie's funeral is Wednesday at noon. I promised Matt that we'd all be there anyway and he's already told Bonnies husband that we would."

" _Oh_ ," I frowned. Here comes the guilt again. I sighed.

This isn't going to get easier, is it?

I don't want to go to a funeral, let alone one of my best friends'.

Damon had gone on finishing breakfast and hadn't seemed to pay attention to what Caroline had said. Bonnie's funeral wouldn't be easy on him, either.

* * *

 **AN:** Okayy, so there's chapter 7. Hopefully it wasn't too bad… Next chapter will be Bonnie's funeral and after that, Delena and Steroline will probably go off to North Carolina (Where Stefan + Caroline live) and/or Illinois(where Damon's loft/bar is).

Let me know what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Hey guys, sorry if it's taken me a bit longer to update than usual. I got a horrible migraine and didn't touch my computer for two days, let alone move out of my room. Migraines really freaking suck and if you've never had one, be super thankful. Anyway, I can't believe I have 98 follows on this story! That's really awesome! I love you guys so much and I'm so happy that there's so many people that like this story. Well, here's chapter 8. Which is basically Bonnie's funeral, for the most part. It's Elena's POV and it may bounce from being in the present to almost talking in a past tense. I apologize for that, it's not exactly what I meant to happen but It did. For anyone that may be wondering, for the rest of this story, it will probably be mostly Elena's POV. Damon and Possibly Stefan's POV's will be added in randomly but then again they may not. Hopefully that doesn't upset anyone, if it does, I'm sorry!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story. All rights belong to The CW, L.J. Smith, and whoever else may own the characters and/or writing of** _ **The Vampire Diaries**_ **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 (Elena POV)**

We didn't end up doing much up until today. Unfortunately for Caroline, we didn't go anywhere or do anything. Damon and Stefan worked on Stefan's red car that he'd left at the boarding house once or twice. Caroline and I had watched TV with Jer and Ric. We also read a lot of magazines.

Caroline and I were finishing getting dressed for the funeral which was in about an hour. Damon, Stefan, Jer, and Ric were already done and had been for about an hour. They were all downstairs together.

The dress I was wearing was actually pretty similar to the one I wore at Liz's funeral. Then again, black dresses can all be pretty similar to each other.

My dress was knee length with half sleeves. The top of the dress was lace and there was a small flower that's on the left shoulder that was also made of lace and had beads on it. I hadn't really put any jewelry on except for some small round diamond studs that I'm pretty sure were my mother's. They were ones I'd found in a drawer at the lake house. I'd put my hair up in a pony tail and made a few curls in it. Caroline had done a smoky eye for my makeup and I was wearing black suede platform heels.

Caroline had on an A-Line black lace dress that was also knee length like mine but hers had short sleeves. She had waves in her hair and had also had a sort-of smoky eye makeup too. She had on black heeled strappy sandals with a thin silver bracelet that had leaves outlined on it with plain square diamond studs for earrings. She also, of course, had on her daylight ring.

Damon had went and got the few boxes he'd had packed with some of my things in it to go through yesterday, I found a friendship bracelet that Bonnie had made when we were still in middle school that I'd decided I'd put in her casket.

Caroline finally was done fussing with her hair and we headed downstairs to meet the boys and head to the funeral.

* * *

Caroline had mentioned yesterday that the funeral was actually taking place at Bonnie's house, which had been at Bonnie's request. Bonnie's children had placed many bouquets of flowers all over the house that were very pretty. The casket was in the living room by the big open window.

I'd stopped to meet and say hello to Bonnie's grandchildren and children. They all seemed very nice and a one of Bonnie's children had actually come up to Damon to talk to him. Hearing someone call Damon 'Uncle' was funny, especially since I could remember a time when Damon and Bonnie had very clearly disliked each other.

Bonnie's husband had been sitting in a rocking chair a few feet from the casket since we'd walked in. He looked upset and tired, but had seemed interested and curious to see me. After placing the friendship bracelet in Bonnie's casket with her, I'd walked over to her husband.

Charles and I had talked for a few hours. I had almost expected him to hate me, considering I knew I was partially a reason as to why Bonnie was no longer living. I knew that I hadn't caused her death but in ways in almost felt like I had. Though, Matt has constantly assured me that it was her choice. I eventually came to understand that when I recalled Bonnie telling me about Grams dying.

Bonnie's funeral wasn't exactly a traditional one, she'd really only had a funeral because her family had wanted one. There were a few people who claimed the attention of everyone to speak about her but other than that, the house was filled with different stories people had experienced with Bonnie. Damon had been quiet for most of the day except for speaking to someone that had started a conversation with him.

When he'd gone out to Alaric's storage unit to get my things, he had stopped by the house to say his goodbyes. It didn't surprise me because Bonnie and Damon had developed a very special friendship and Damon's never been one to let other people know how he felt, or that he felt at all. It was something Stefan had told me he'd done since the day their mother had died. It was his way of dealing with things, which I had already somewhat known.

Damon had left a bottle of bourbon in Bonnie's casket with her. I wasn't completely sure, but I'm almost certain it was the same kind Bonnie had drank when she'd been stuck in 1994 alone. One of Bonnie's children had put a bag full of herbs and other things that were supposed to keep a soul happy and peaceful. Considering the Other Side had been destroyed, I was glad that they had done it. We had no real idea of where exactly Bonnie went but I do hope that she went to Heaven or at the very least, somewhere where she would be content.

I did get to meet part of Matt's family. His grandchildren had all came and gone quickly but his wife and two children had stayed for most of the time. Matt's wife's name was Rachel, she was a lovely person. She also reminded me of Jenna, in a way, because she had a similar personality and had red hair.

We'd all stayed for about 3 hours before we left but it had felt longer than that, but in a good way.

* * *

Jeremy and Ric left about an hour after we got home. They wanted to get a head start on their way home because of traffic and it getting close to being nighttime. Apparently neither one of them could see very well at night anymore though neither of them wore glasses.

Stefan and Caroline had told me that they were going back to North Carolina in the morning. They'd invited Damon and I to come back with them. I'd thought about it but I wasn't sure that that was what we should do. Damon and I had yet to discuss where we were going to go. I knew he had his loft/bar in Illinois but I didn't really know if he wanted to go back there. We also hadn't discussed the topic of him taking the cure. I was somewhat scared to ask about it. I had no idea what could've changed over the years.

What if he didn't want to become human anymore? 60 years was a long time.

I felt stupid because I knew he'd wanted to be with me, be human with me, sixty years ago. Why would he have changed his mind? It didn't seem like he had or anything but he also hadn't said anything about it. We weren't really worried about it at the time, so it hadn't been a thought.

I decided that I'd ask Damon if we could stay here at the Boarding House another day. I figured we could figure it all out together without anyone around. It'd probably work better that way, too.

So, the next morning, Damon and I said goodbye to Caroline and Stefan. I was still trying to figure out how to bring up the topic of where we were going to go and whether Damon was still completely sure he wanted to be human again. I partially was hoping Damon would bring it up himself.

We walked back inside and Damon went off into the kitchen to get something to drink. I went into the library and sat down on the couch. Damon walked in a minute later with a water bottle and a can of coke in his hand. He tossed the water bottle at me and plopped down onto the couch beside me, pulling me to his side.

"You done freaking out yet?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

Damon gave me a knowing look and rolled his eyes. "Please, Elena, don't play stupid. I know you've been freaking out about where we're going to live and whether I'm going to take the cure or not."

I blinked and looked at him.

"The first answer's up to you. You know I have a loft In Illinois but we don't have to go there. We can go anywhere. Hell, we can even go out of the country, if you want. Stefan's having all kinds of documents made up for us, so we don't have to worry about ID's or birth certificates or whatever." He opened the can of coke and took a drink, "The second answer is yes, I'm still going to take the cure."

* * *

 **AN: Well, there it is. Hope you guys liked this chapter. If you want to see Caroline and Elena's Dresses and whatever, go to my profile and find my WeHeartIt link.**

 **Let me know what you guys thought!**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** From now on, I'm going to make sure the chapters I post are at the very least 2,000 words. I feel like the chapters I've recently posted have been too short…they might not have been but I know sometimes I prefer longer chapters and a somewhat shorter story than very short chapters with a super long lasting story. As always, I love you all and thank you so much for liking and reading this story! It means sooo much to me! So..here's the next chapter! Hope you all like it! :D

* * *

 **Chapter 9 (Elena POV)**

 _I'm still going to take the cure._

The moment Damon said that, I felt like I'd drank a million energy drinks and ate as much junk food as physically possible. It was a bit silly that I got so excited and energized when he said that. The idea just excited me; there was just no other way to put it. I was like a pre-teen dreaming of growing up with the perfect boyfriend and the perfect life, and I was actually going to have it.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then closed it. I really didn't know what to say, I mean, I _could_ try to put into words the utter excitement and happiness I was feeling but I think I would've sounded like a major idiot.

Then I decided I was going to finally say something. I was apparently entertaining Damon by doing nothing.

"I was _not_ freaking out. I was just… thinking. I'm allowed to think."

"Yeah. You are," Damon looked ahead at the wall, "Is it normal for someone that's nineteen to look like they're a little kid who just ate a crap ton of ice cream? Or are you just going a little…nuts?"

I narrowed my eyes at Damon and smacked his arm as hard as I could, "I hate you."

"Sure you do," He seemed to drag out sure for as long as he could.

I wanted to smack him again but I didn't.

"You know, I was 25 when Katherine turned me, so you're lucky. At least you won't be thirty as quickly as I would." Damon whined, "I don't want to get old. I heard it isn't very fun."

"Oh, shut up. At least you'll be able to legally drink!"

Damon snorted and started laughing.

"It's not funny!"

Damon looked at me and pressed his lips together to stop laughing. "Yeah, it is."

"Whatever. You may physically be twenty-five but we both know you'll be much older, Grandpa."

"Hey, at least you'll have a hot grandpa for a boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know you should really figure out where we're going to live or whatever. I don't really care. You're the one that's gonna have to find a job and finish college or…Wait? Did you finish college yet?"

"No, I still have a year or two left to finish. Now instead of focusing on me, what are you going to do? You can't sit around Damon, you'll get bored."

He sighed, "I don't know. I'll figure that out later."

"What did you want to do when you were human?" I was curious. Damon rarely mentioned anything about his human life unless it was somehow needed. He was more forthcoming when I asked him of it than he would be with anyone else.

"I didn't really know then, either. My mother had always wanted me to go to college so I had done that, I just never finished. I'd started a year or two before I went into war. Plus, my father had wanted Stefan to take over the family business anyway. If he hadn't then I may have been the one to take it over had my father actually somewhat liked me. But by the time I'd come home, Katherine was already there. You obviously know what happened after that."

"Well," I said, thinking about the things I'd seen Damon do and say. "you're not into writing like Stefan and I were, but you do somewhat enjoy reading. Plus, you _love_ to correct people and bad grammar irritates you just as much as it does me. You don't really care much about medical stuff and I can't see you being a teacher. You can cook, though." I grinned. Damon's cooking was amazing. Especially since I love Italian. I could cook, but I was better at baking then anything else. When it came to actual food, I had to be able to follow a step-by-step recipe whereas Damon knew exactly what he wanted or needed to do.

Damon shrugged his shoulder and pulled me closer to him, "Like I said, I'll figure it out. It's not a need to know thing right now. I was thinking we could go stay with Stefan and Caroline for awhile if you want. I promise not to try and kill my brother, but I'll be very seriously tempted. We could go back to Illinois and Stay in the loft. There's a hospital right around the corner. Your choice. We can very literally go anywhere."

"Haven't you been in Illinois a lot anyway?"

"Yup. It's just an option; One where we already have somewhere to live and everything. We wouldn't need or have to stay there for the rest of our lives; it could just be a starting point until we really figure out where we want to go."

I hummed. I wasn't sure about Illinois. I remembered that Jenna had stayed there with a friend for awhile and hated it. I just wasn't very interested in it. Damon didn't care but I'd make him help me pick. South Carolina could be a good idea but I didn't really want to go and stay with Stefan and Caroline. I was ready for it to be just Damon and me.

I hadn't really been out of Mystic Falls very much until Stefan and Damon had come to town. My parents didn't care to vacation out of state for whatever reason they had, so we never went anywhere unless it was to the lake house.

I didn't want to stay in Mystic Falls, or even Virginia, but I did sort of want to be close to it. It was home and while I didn't want to stay in it, I wanted to be near it. Besides, the Boarding House would always be here. Damon and I could come here anytime we wanted to.

"Is there anywhere you haven't been?"

"Hmm…I'm pretty sure that I've been in all fifty states. I've also been in most of the major countries. Italy was one of my favorites." He paused again and took a drink of coke. "Yeah, Pretty sure I've been almost everywhere if I haven't been everywhere."

"What about…Georgia? Or Florida? We could be close to wherever Stefan and Caroline are, that way. We'd also be close to here, if we'd want to come back."

"We could do either. Caroline and Stefan will probably only be in South Carolina for a few more years. They've already been there for five or six. I'm sure wherever we go, Caroline will drag Stefan along and follow."

"That's not a _bad_ thing. Caroline's my best friend and Stefan's your brother."

"I've spent over sixty years around her and around or close to a hundred with my brother. But when I was in Georgia with them, Blondie tried to make me her new best friend. My opinion mattered all of the sudden. I didn't like it."

"Caroline was attempting to be nice to you, Damon. That's a big deal considering its Caroline. She doesn't particularly like you most of the time."

He grinned, "I know."

I got up and went into the kitchen to grab a bag of popcorn and went back into the library. Damon had turned the TV on and was flipping through channels. He'd went out and bought a 32" flat screen because of how bored we all were. He'd bought some weird stick thing, too. It gave us cable and we could get on You Tube and all that other stuff. Caroline had made me watch a few new movies that had come out. Most of them were Disney Princess remakes. They weren't bad but Damon mocked Caroline for watching them throughout the whole day.

I sat down on the couch again and opened the bag of popcorn. I put a handful in my mouth and somehow managed to bite my tongue really freaking hard while attempting to eat. It hurt. Like really, _really_ , bad. My eyes watered a little and I finally swallowed the popcorn that was still in my mouth.

Damon was looking at me with an amused smirk on his face.

"You're so pitiful." He reached over into the bag of popcorn and grabbed some. "It's so cute."

"Shut up."

"Make me,"

I shot a glare at him and looked at the TV. He'd apparently settled on watching re-runs of _The Big Bang Theory_.

And, of course, I somehow managed to bite my tongue _again_. I really couldn't handle eating popcorn without hurting myself. This time, I actually tasted blood in my mouth. It didn't taste good, at all. Blood tasted really metallic-y and just…weird. As a vampire, it didn't exactly taste awesome. But it was good. Drinking blood as a vamp was sort of like drinking a can of your favorite pop when you were human.

Damon had noticed that I'd bit my tongue again and had snatched the bag of popcorn out of my hands.

"You can't have anymore until you learn how to not hurt yourself."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he sneered at me. Then, he moved forward and had me on my back, tickling me.

"Damon! Stop it!" I screeched I between laughs and giggles.

I was laughing so hard I was out of breath and I was continually trying to grab his hands and smack them away every time he moved. I never could, he was moving too fast for me. I was squirming and flailing around so much that I was surprised we hadn't rolled off the couch into the floor, but I figured Damon was preventing that from happening.

He was laughing right along with me and had a huge grin on his face.

Then, one of our phones started ringing. I think it was Damon's because I didn't recognize the ringtone.

Damon looked irritated now and he got off of me after giving me a quick kiss to walk over to where his phone was lying. He rolled his eyes once he'd picked it up. He didn't say anything but I'm pretty sure it was Stefan.

"What in the hell do you want _now_?" Damon leaned against the table he picked his phone off of and crossed an arm over his chest. " _Really_? You called me because Blondie forgot a hair thing? Pretty sure she can buy a new one or you could've just sent a text. It's a hair accessory, not a human being or something."

I giggled at that. Caroline had always been one to freak out if she forgot a bobby pin, hair tie, or any other type of hair accessory somewhere. In elementary school, Bonnie and I would hide whatever had been her favorite of the week when she'd annoy us. It was mean, but it was so entertaining to watch her bounce of the walls and run around like a chicken with her head cut off while looking for it. I think we'd even got a video of it once.

Damon was still on the phone with Stefan so I decided I'd go up to our room and change out of my dress and put my jewelry away. My shoes were probably still in the Camaro. I'd kicked them off as soon as we'd got in to come back to the house after the funeral.

* * *

I went upstairs and found a long sleeve shirt and a pair of yoga pants to put on. It was sort of cool today. It had just started to warm up from winter a few weeks ago, or at least that's what Matt had told me. We were in the last week of April which had weirdly always been Bonnie's favorite time of the year. She loved the weather's changes between Winter and Spring.

I'd finished changing and taking my makeup off right as Damon was coming up the stairs.

"I can't believe you're friends with someone who can freak out about a freaking hair accessory."

"Says the one that freaks over _everything_. You flip out if a book isn't where you think it should be." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I like things being where they're supposed to. That's different then Barbie flipping out about a two dollar accessory."

I smirked at him. "If you say so," I said in a sing-song voice.

I let out a squeal as Damon jumped onto the bed and kissed me.

* * *

I woke up with the sun blaring through the windows. We'd obviously forgotten to close the curtains and blinds. I was lying against Damon's left side with my head on his chest. He was asleep and lightly snoring with his head turned to the right.

I was still waking up when I noticed something odd.

Vampire's hearts were sort of weird. Instead of what you read in _Twilight_ or just about any other fictitious book about Vampires, their heart actually _did_ beat.

Vampire's heart beats were much slower than humans. You had to wait awhile to even hear of feel their heart beat but it did happen. I rose up and rubbed at my eyes a few time with my free arm and yawned.

The odd thing I noticed?

Damon's heart was beating almost…rapidly, compared to how it usually beat. Vampire's hearts didn't slow down or speed up, no matter what happened. They also only stopped if they were killed.

Damon's heart was beating as fast as what I'd imagine a normal human's would. Out of curiosity, I reached down to find my pulse point on my wrist and put my head back down against his chest.

Our hearts were beating at almost the same pace.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm not evil for doing that, am I? I guess I kind of am…sorry! Don't worry though, I've already started writing the next chapter so It won't be too long before it's uploaded.

if anyone's looking for some good DE fics to read check out _Restrictor Plate by sarahkwUT_ , _The Song That Calls Me Home by Foreverfirstloves_ , or _Auto In by goldnox_. (which, just about anything by goldnox is great, in my opinion. Definitely check her out!) If anyone had any Fic Recs for me, let me know in a PM or your review! I'm always looking to read a good DE story! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:** I may have been blaring 'Hunger' and this 'Say Something/Give Me Love' mashup into my ears while writing the second part of this chapter. I don't know about anyone else, but I loved DE's dance in the finale. I dunno why, but it sure as hell made me cry. It was awesome and I love that song.

 **DISCLAIMER:: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 (Elena POV)**

I lent up, shocked.

How in the hell was Damon's heart beating like a humans, or, like mine?

I looked over at him again. He hadn't moved at all, which was weird. Even though I hadn't moved around a lot, it was enough that Damon regularly would've woken up by now. Another thing about vampires was that they didn't sleep very deeply. I don't know why, but they just didn't. It didn't take much for them to wake up, mostly because there was always apart of them that was awake and aware of their surroundings. The only exception to that was if they passed out.

Damon was breathing and he _seemed_ perfectly fine.

The only possible way his heart could be beating normally would be if he'd taken the cure. Unless I was having a memory lapse, I was pretty certain that he hadn't. I'm sure I'd remember being bitten. I wasn't.

I moved the sheets off of me and got off the bed. I walked over and found Damon's discarded shirt on the floor and slipped it on. I was now chewing on my lip and looking for where my clothes had been thrown. I finally spotted my underwear over by the doorway and walked over and put them on. I glanced at Damon again.

I wasn't sure of whether to wake him or not. I could be wrong. I _could_ just be hearing things, quite literally. I was human. Humans don't have as great of hearing as vampires do.

Then I really thought about it. It was odd that the little amount had turned Damon human, but it obviously had. Apparently, Damon had managed to take the cure without really meaning to. He'd kissed me almost right after I'd bit my tongue for the second time and I knew that I'd had blood in my mouth, just not very much. I hadn't thought much about it and I doubt that Damon had even noticed, but it obviously had been enough to turn Damon human.

I decided to walk over to Damon's side of the bed.

"Damon, wake up." I nudged his shoulder. He didn't wake up.

"Damon!" I put both of my arms on his side and pushed him.

He groaned and rolled over, pulling the sheets up over his head.

I huffed and clinched my teeth together.

"You're going to make this difficult, aren't you?"

One of the things I'd never had to deal with having to _make_ Damon wake up. He was an early riser, most of the time. I was the night owl that hated mornings. Usually, if you made coffee and stuck it under my nose, I woke right up. That had been the case for the many mornings I'd had to leave Mystic Falls to get to Witmore on time or when I'd still been in High School.

I really didn't have any ideas on how to get him to wake up..

I remembered that when Jeremy was still in High School, Jenna or I would occasionally have to forcefully wake him up. My way of doing so was always to find one of our biggest bowls and fill it with ice cold water to drench him with. Jenna had usually just ripped the covers off of him and banged around his room until he got up.

So, I walked over to the bottom corner of the bed and grabbed a hold of the sheets. I used all of my strength to rip them out of his grip and it actually worked, for the most part. The sheet was still covering him up to about his belly button.

I could tell Damon had finally realized I wanted him up because his shoulders tensed up. I moved over to where the middle of the bottom of the bed was after dropping the sheet.

He sat up and glared at me.

The glaring and trying to look mad didn't work, mainly because his hair was sticking in every direction. Plus, he was butt naked with the sheet barely covering him.

I crossed my arms and looked at him, giving him an amused look.

He stopped glaring, "What?"

"Notice anything different about yourself?"

He blinked and looked at me like I'd grown a second head.

"No…" He said slowly, "Why?"

I couldn't decide to tell Damon what I'd figured out or wait for him to figure it out on his own. I decided to let him figure it out on his own, it'd probably be a bit more entertaining.

* * *

It'd been a few hours and Damon had yet to notice anything was different. We'd eventually decided on dropping my things off and whatever few things Damon wanted from the Boarding House at Stefan and Caroline's in North Carolina. Then, we were planning to head off to Illinois to pack up Damon's things from the loft. He was going to leave the furniture there to be sold with the loft. After we'd loaded up my clothes into the Camaro, I went over to Matt's to say goodbye. By the time I'd gotten back, Damon had been walking throughout the house and turning all the lights off. He was coming back down the stairs as I was walking through the door.

"I've already made the call to Blondie. They know were coming. If I have to listen to her squeal one more time, I'm going to find a way to deafen myself." He had a purple scrunchie in his hand that he tossed at me. "Keep a hold of that thing. I don't want to hear her complain about not getting it back."

I smiled at him and shook my head. "You know, I'm pretty sure you like Caroline more than you let on."

"Yeah. _Right_." He took a look around him, "Well, I think we're good. Ready to go?"

"Yeah, Let's go,"

* * *

About an hour after leaving Mystic Falls, Damon decided to find an old radio station to turn on and sang along to it. He provided a lot of entertainment for the first two hours. After that, I sort of drowned him out while thinking.

The further from Mystic Falls we'd gotten, the more changes I'd noticed. There weren't any drastic ones, but there were differences. Mystic Falls hadn't changed at all. Granted, there _were_ a few more shops and it wasn't nearly as woodsy as it had been. That was about it, though. Cars were a bit different. Matt still had the truck Rebekah had given him and it was certainly not as cool as it had been when he'd gotten it. Damon's Camaro was even more outdated than his truck, which I found a little funny. Damon may be in the present day, but there are thing's he just resists to. New cars being one of them. The Camaro was ancient by now; it probably should have historical licenses on it.

I'd mentioned that to Damon and he looked a bit offended. He'd then proceeded to tell me that he did _own_ a new car now. I rolled my eyes at that. I'm sure he may own one but it probably wasn't _new_ by any means. I'm sure it's at least 30 years old.

I started texting Caroline on and off after we'd been on the road for three and a half hours. She wanted my opinion on colors and what not for the party she was planning for someone. Caroline being a part planner wasn't shocking. It was something she was very good at and enjoyed doing. Thinking about Caroline, I realized that she'd had a ring that she wore on and off on her ring finger. I hadn't thought to say anything about it but now that I was thinking about it..

"Did Stefan and Caroline ever get…married or anything?"

Damon glanced over at me then back at the road. "Not really. She refused to have a wedding without you but Stef did propose to her. I'm pretty sure they have the longest engagement ever."

"Well, she had Bonnie…"

Damon cleared his throat. "Yeah, she did. Bonnie didn't really care about weddings though. Her own wasn't very big. It was in her backyard with a few people and that was about it. Not a big deal or anything. Her lack of excitement over planning one probably was probably why Caroline's been waiting for you."

I shot off a text to Caroline about their engagement. She almost immediately answered me including that she was thinking about a wedding in July and I was going to be her Maid of Honor. I let out a small laugh and shook my head. A few seconds later, Caroline called me.

Damon groaned, "You got her started, didn't you?" He said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Care,"

"Okay, so what do you think about July 10th? It should be nice out and we could have it outside!" Caroline squealed, "I'm so excited! Elena, you _have_ to help me pick out my flowers and flowers. I can't decide and Stefan refuses to help me make a decision." I could picture the glare she'd sent Stefan while saying that.

"Okay, Caroline, I will but you should probably just wait until we actually get to your house. I can even just stay with you and you can make Stefan go with Damon to get his stuff from Illinois."

I saw Damon give me a condescending look and Caroline squealed again.

"Okay, Bye!"

I sort of had an ulterior motive for having Stefan go with Damon to Illinois. I had a feeling Damon could have possibly pissed off quite a few people in Illinois with the time he'd spent there. I didn't think it was a good idea for us to go considering we were both human. That reminds me, Damon had yet to say anything about that…

"So," Damon said, keeping his eyes on the road. "How long were you gonna wait?"

"Wait for what?" I was scrolling through the Face Book feed on my phone. I hadn't even had one before, but Caroline had convinced me to make one. It was entertaining, especially for a long car ride. I'd taken a picture of Damon in the driver's seat and posted it about an hour ago. He had one hand on the steering wheel with his other leaning on the drivers door. You could tell his hair was blowing around from the window being down and he had a pair of Aviator sunglasses on.

"I figured out I was human before we'd even left Mystic Falls. I was just seeing how long it'd take you to mention it. Then I got impatient."

"So, you _knew_ that I _knew_?" I questioned. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you already knew. Duh."

* * *

 **AN:** So that was a little bit less than 2,000 words, Sorry :p Hope you guys liked it! Pleeaasseee review! You know I love to hear what you guys thought!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Sorry, guys. Spent about a week with my grandma + dad. My grandma hates me being on any type of electronics, I barely get away with being on my phone and even then she complains. Wasn't a bad time though. I saw the new Jurassic World movie (it was really good) on Father's Day, saw my grandma's new car, spent a few hours at the hospital with my dad, brother, and brother's girlfriend. (She went into labor but hadn't yet had the baby. We were waayyyy to early but we got to spend some time with them.) Then I went with my grandma to pick out a dog for her. Well, enough about me and my week, here's the next chapter!

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11 (Elena POV)**

I rolled my eyes, sat back, and pulled the sunglasses atop my head over my eyes.

"So, how are you going to tell Stefan?"

I saw Damon shrug his shoulders out of the corner of his eyes.

"Probably just wait it out and see if he notices. There's really no fun in telling him." He smirked and ran a hand through his hair.

We finally hit the South Carolina border a few minutes ago. As we were passing the state welcome sign, I snapped a picture and sent it to Caroline. She sent me about 50 different 'happy' emojis as a response.

Caroline and Stefan lived in Seneca, South Carolina. Damon said we were about an hour or so from the city. From the few details I'd gotten out of Damon and found on Google, Seneca seemed like it was a small town. Damon told me that Caroline had picked South Carolina to go to three years ago when they'd decided to move. Stefan had picked Seneca because of the Hunger Games or something. Apparently it was a movie franchise he liked. I vaguely remembered a few movie trailers but I never watched any of the actual movies.

I was surprised Stefan had actually watched them, but I figured it'd probably been Caroline's idea.

We finally pulled onto their street about 2 minutes ago. Damon had manages to slow down as much as possible as soon as we'd hit the street.

"I know you're old, but you can speed up, you know."

Damon ignored me and started whistling.

I decided to change the radio station. I stopped on one that was playing a pop song. It sounded like Hilary Duff and I'm pretty sure the title had to be _All About You_.

I saw Damon frown and slump in his seat when he realized I'd stopped on the channel. I cranked the volume up and started singing. I looked over and saw he had a slight smile on his face.

He looked to his left and reached over to take my hand in his. As the song was ending, he finally sped up a little bit and I saw we were coming up to what had to be Caroline and Stefan's.

They lived on Horseshoe Dr. There house looked like it was on almost 5 acres or so and had a pretty driveway. Even though it was getting pretty dark out, I could tell Caroline had all kinds of pink and yellow flowers planted. The house almost looked like a mini-mansion. It had two garage doors and Caroline seemed to have every single light in the house on.

As we pulled in the driveway, Caroline came running out and Stefan walked out behind her and lent against the porch railing. Damon let go of my hand to turn the radio down and I got out of the car right as Caroline reached me.

"Really, Care? It's only been like, a day or two." I said, hugging her back and laughing.

Caroline let go of me and had a bright smile on her face. She grabbed my hand and started dragging me off towards the house. Stefan smiled at me and nodded as we reached the porch. He took a drink of beer and walked off to the car where Damon was pulling a few of the bags of clothes out.

The living room had a dark blue sectional with throw pillows to match. There was also a cream colored coffee table with wooden legs and two white and blue striped chairs facing the couch with an end table in the middle. There was also a big flat screen on one of the walls. The kitchen wasn't too extravagant or big, it mostly just looked like a normal kitchen. Caroline and Stefan weren't very big on cooking. I knew that Caroline could if she wanted to but I wasn't sure about Stefan.

Caroline pointed various things out to me while going through the two rooms and as we were going up the stairs, Damon and Stefan walked in with bags in their hand. I stopped to turn around and look at them.

Damon sat the bags down and headed towards the kitchen.

"Could've just stayed at a hotel," He glanced up at me with a mocking look. Stefan followed him.

"Elena! Come on!" Caroline whined while moving quickly up the stairs.

"Caroline. Human." I breathed and looked ahead. "Stairs suck." I muttered and started walking up again.

* * *

Caroline walked past the first guest room without showing me, which was surprising. She told me that she was going to show me her bedroom, then mine and Damon's. The guest room was apparently, 'noting to see.'

Caroline and Stefan's bedroom was decked out in yellow and green. They had French doors that led onto a patio which had a small table and chair set. She showed me her walk-in closet that housed a ton of clothes and shoes. Stefan had a small corner I giggled at when I saw. Everything else in it was packed full of Caroline's things.

After flipping her bathroom light on to show me, we headed back out into the hallway towards Damon and I's room. Caroline was very specific on what room Damon and I were staying in because she'd specifically designed it for us. She also told me that no one was allowed to stay in it but us, which is pretty funny.

Damon and I's room was decorated in gray and white with black accented throughout it. The colors sound a bit boring but it was very pretty. The bedspread looked super soft and there was a silver chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There were also a few black and white framed photographs hanging on the walls.

"Wow. This is really cool, Care."

She gave me a big smile and clapped her hands together excitedly. "I knew you'd like it!"

I laughed and smiled, "I do! Very much so."

We walked back out into the hallway and I noticed there were all kinds of photos all over the walls. On the wall leading to Stefan and Caroline's bedroom they were all of them. All the other walls were filled with different photos of different people. I turned and noticed that The wall right by the door to Damon and I's room was filled with photos of us. They're weren't many of us together, but there were a lot of us separately. I immediately noticed a picture of Damon and I at the Miss Mystic Falls dance and one of us that Damon had taken. The others were ones of me from Witmore and ones of Damon that had obviously been taken after I'd fallen asleep. There was one of Damon asleep on a couch; he had his mouth open and a hand dragging on the floor.

Another was one of him and Stefan. Stefan had his arm around Damon's shoulders with a big smile on his face, almost like he was laughing. Damon was looking down with a smile, although it wasn't very big.

Caroline grabbed my hand again and we went back downstairs.

* * *

Damon and Stefan were in the living room on opposite sides of the sectional watching a car restoration show. I went into the kitchen to find something to drink and Caroline went and sat with Stefan.

When I came back, I noticed Stefan was staring at Damon. Which I'm pretty sure Damon noticed, he was just ignoring it.

Stefan was looking him over with almost a critical eye. Caroline seemed to ignore Stefan's staring and was paying attention to the TV, which was odd. Caroline could care less about cars, let alone classic ones.

I walked over and sat next to Damon, lying down on his lap with my head up against the arm rest. It was pretty late so I doubted that we were going to do much more than watch TV and go to bed. Damon and I had stopped and ate at a road-side diner right after we crossed the border of South Carolina, so it's not like we needed to eat or anything.

"Stef," Damon said "Did you recently develop a staring problem?"

Well, he'd apparently decided to acknowledge the staring. That was a good thing; it was getting a bit creepy.

"No." Stefan narrowed his eyes at Damon.

Caroline looked between them, glanced at me, and then rolled her eyes.

"Boys," She muttered and pulled her pone out of her pocket and started tapping.

"Then stop staring at me. It's creepy, annoying, irritating..." He trailed off.

"Well you didn't tell _me_."

Caroline lowered her phone down to look at Stefan. "He didn't tell anyone and you obviously figured it out on your own. It's really not a big deal. You should've been expecting it." Caroline sat her phone down on the Coffee table and stood up, kissing Stefan on the cheek.

Damon looked over at Stefan with his eyebrow raised and a mocking smile.

* * *

Stefan woke Damon and I up at about 8:30 the next morning. He bothered Damon for at least thirty minutes before a blurry-eyed Caroline walked over to the doorway and told Stefan to kindly shut up or make his brother get up because she wanted to sleep and eight thirty in the morning was too early to be up. Caroline then went back to bed.

I eventually shoved Damon enough that he got up. They both left about fifteen minutes later to get Damon's things and other car from Illinois.

Caroline and I got up about 2 hours later. She sipped on a cup of coffee while checking her emails and I ate a bowl of cereal. After she finally woke up, she started talking about wedding plans even more.

She wanted me to help her decide on the venue. She wasn't sure whether it should be at a beach, a church, a nice dining hall, or somewhere else. She had a long list already of potential venues and was googling even more as she told me the ones she already had looked at.

I eventually got her to settle between a Beach or her house after she'd finally told me how many people would actually attend the wedding. I knew from the many talks we'd had as preteens that Caroline had always loved the idea of having a wedding at a beach. It wasn't going to be a huge wedding by any means but no matter the size, I was sure it would be extravagant. Caroline wouldn't settle for anything less.

After stealing the computer from her after she went to refill her cup of coffee, I researched some of the piers and Islands in South Carolina. When she sat back down, I showed her pictures of Hilton Head Island. She made an excited noise at the back of her throat and threw her arms around me.

"I love it! That's it! That's where I have to get married!"

It seemed to be a pretty beach and Caroline had immediately ran upstairs after hugging me to get dressed. She wanted to go down there and see it in person and I'm sure she probably needed to ask about being able to get married there. I put my bowl in the sink and went upstairs to get dressed.

By the time I was done, Caroline was already downstairs waiting and we left as soon as I'd grabbed my phone and purse.

* * *

 **AN:** I didn't re-read this before I posted it, so I apologize for any mistakes I made. If anyone was wondering, most of the places I mention, if not all of them, are real. I usually just Google cities and places until I find something I like. I use the same method to find pictures for the story. You can find pictures of Steroline's house on my WeHeartIt, which you can find on my profile. Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review and let me know!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 (Elena POV)**

Caroline had set up everything she needed to be able to get married to Stefan at Hilton Head. She and Stefan were officially set to get married on July 10th. So, the biggest part of the wedding was planned and settled but we still had to find er dress, flowers, invitations, a cake, and whatever else. She had decided on a soft green color similar to lime paired with a creamy white for her colors. It wasn't surprising that she'd chosen a shade of green because Caroline's favorite color had always been green. She was hardly ever a big fan of pink but she absolutely loved green. Her Miss Mystic Falls dress had been one of her favorite shades of it.

After we talked about colors and she'd decided, she talked about how amazingly green Stefan's eyes were.

We were now heading to a flower shop to see if we could find anything that was, and I quote, Perfect _enough_ for her wedding.

"Care, I obviously know that you and Stefan are engaged, but do you have an engagement ring?"

"Oh, Yeah, I have one. I've never seen it though. I knew I didn't want to get married until you'd woken up so I'd stopped Stefan from opening the box as he proposed. There were a lot of times over the years that I was really curious, especially when I was planning so many weddings. But, I made Stefan promise to not let me have it until you were awake." She looked over at me with a grin on her face. "I _so_ can't wait!"

I laughed, "Well, I'm sure you'll love it."

We'd spent about two hours in the flower shop until Caroline and I had found her _perfect_ flowers. She'd chosen bright white roses and green hydrangeas. She'd also picked white calla lilly's to be added into her bouquet to stand out against the roses and hydrangeas. I was Caroline's Maid of Honor and possibly her only bridesmaid, so I'd taken over the job of making her bouquet instead of having a florist do it for her. She'd loved the idea.

Caroline mentioned that Damon would more than likely be Stefan's best man but she wasn't sure if there would be any other groomsmen. They both had friends, of course, she just wasn't sure if they wanted any of them in the actual wedding. Jeremy, Alaric, and Matt were going to be invited. Enzo may show up because Caroline had thought of inviting Sarah Salvatore, Stefan and Damon's great-something-something niece. Stefan had kept in touch with her after leaving Mystic Falls because he hadn't trusted Enzo at all. Though, Eventually, Stefan and Enzo are now on friendly terms.

Enzo and Sarah had apparently dated for awhile. She'd eventually ended up a vampire because Enzo had upset Lily. She'd turned Sarah to get back at him; Lily was staked few weeks later. Her 'family' was also killed.

Caroline told me that Damon and Stefan had somewhat mourned Lily after she'd been staked. She didn't believe that they had mourned the vampire Lily Salvatore, but the human that was their mother. Stefan had continually tried to get through to her up until her death, but it was useless. Lily wasn't interested in her sons at all and certainly didn't care for them.

Caroline and I finally headed off to the house. Damon had called to say they were back about an hour ago and that they'd gotten everything he'd wanted from Illinois. When we pulled into the driveway, there was a new car parked next to Damon's blue Camaro. As Caroline pulled into the garage, I saw that the new car was a Chevy Chevelle. The hood of the car was black while the rest of the body was a cherry red color. It was a really cool are and I loved it. You could tell it was older and I knew it was Damon's other car that he had obviously very rarely driven. It looked practically brand new.

If Damon wasn't going to drive it, I sure as hell would.

Caroline and I went inside the house and noticed that Damon and Stefan were nowhere to be found. Caroline walked back out into the separate garage that usually housed Stefan's red Porsche, but it was gone. The boys had obviously gone somewhere after arriving at the house.

Caroline went through her phone and texted Stefan. They were apparently at a local 'nice' restaurant waiting for us. Caroline sat her phone down.

"Stefan said the keys to the other car are up in your room if you want to drive it. Which if you do, cool. I hate driving." She said, exasperated. "Stefan and I like to play the game of, 'whoever touched the keys last drives." She looked around, "Well, you want to go change? If we're going to a nice restaurant, like Stefan said, I doubt we want to go in jeans, sneakers, and a t-shirt."

Caroline headed upstairs and I followed her a few minutes later. On the way up, I texted Damon.

" _A nice restaurant?"_

My phone buzzed as I walked through our bedroom door,

" _I was threatened to keep my mouth shut."_

I snorted.

" _And you're actually listening?"_

" _He said if I didn't he'd glamour the waitress and bar tender to think I was under 21. I have no choice at the moment if I want to drink."_

As I sat my phone down, I heard Caroline yell from her room.

"Elena! Oh my god!"

I walked out of my room and over to hers.

Caroline was standing around barefoot in a long sleeve, v-neck, navy blue dress that was knee length. She was staring at a small gray box that was sitting on her vanity in the middle of all her makeup.

"Well, Caroline! What are you doing? Open it!"

She looked at me, gobsmacked. Then stepped closer to her vanity to sit down and grab the little box.

She opened it then gasped with wide eyes. "Elena, look! It's so pretty..."

I walked around to stand behind her and looked. It was a very pretty ring; Stefan had obviously done a great job picking it out. It was a silver ring that was very unique; I'd never seen anything quite like it.

Caroline was still staring at it.

"Care, It's your ring that you've very literally been waiting years for to see. Put it on."

She looked up at me with a smile and finally slid the ring on her finger. She twisted it around her finger for a few seconds.

"Ok! I have to finish getting dressed! And you have to go get dressed, too!" She bounced up off the stool and went into her closet to grab a pair of shoes.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going."

* * *

Caroline looked really good. She'd put on a long silver necklace to go with her glittery silver dress and strappy heels. She'd also put on silver lead earrings and tied her hair up in a high ponytail.

I'd put on a melon colored dress and curled my hair into big waves. I had pearl earrings on along with a matching necklace and the pearl bracelet I'd worn to Alaric and Jo's wedding. I was also wearing nude colored open-toe heels. We looked each other over and headed out to the car.

I'd decided to drive so Caroline wouldn't have to. Plus, I really liked that car.

The restaurant we were meeting Stefan and Damon at looked very nice from the outside. If I had to guess, it was probably some sort of steakhouse. Which doesn't exactly sound very extravagant or anything, but it truly did look very nice. Caroline and I were small town girls, and the nicest restaurant in Mystic Falls was The Grill.

We went inside and instantly spotted Damon and Stefan. The restaurant was pretty big and but being that Caroline's a vampire; It didn't take long to find them. They were sitting in the back in a small booth.

Caroline got to the table faster than I did and was immediately in Stefan's lap with her arms around him.

"I guess you like your ring, then?" Caroline nodded and Stefan grinned at her.

Damon was giving them a look that was dripping with disdain but he brightened up as soon as I sat down.

"They're absolutely sickening." Damon said, putting his arm around me. "You look amazing by the way,"

I giggled and kissed him.

I'm pretty sure Damon believes that everyone is sickening, excluding us.

We left the restaurant a few hours later. We spent the whole time talking and laughing with each other. Caroline and Stefan were both equally elated about getting married and couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

The best part about leaving the restaurant was seeing Damon drunk. Drunk, Human Damon was very clumsy, happy, _and_ friendly. He did still made a few snide comments towards Stefan as the night went on. As we left, he was slightly stumbling towards the car and I was right behind him. Stefan was amused but he made sure Damon got in the car without any trouble before he went over to his.

Even if Damon wouldn't admit it, he _was_ happy for Stefan.

* * *

When we'd gotten home, Damon and Stefan went downstairs. Caroline and I grabbed a glass of wine, took off our shoes, and followed them.

There were all kinds of things in the basement. Caroline had dubbed the basement as Stefan's when they bought the house; He was allowed to do whatever he wanted and put whatever he wanted in it. He had obviously taken that to heart.

There was a pool table, 60" Flat screen TV, a corner filled with toys and board games, a few arcade games were in the opposing corner. Stefan also had a dart board on the wall closest to the pool table and there was a stereo system near the TV. Needless to say, it was pretty much any guys dream. Even Damon loved it and he seemed especially interested in the pin ball machine.

Caroline and I walked over and sat down on the couch that was next to the corner of arcade games. Stefan was messing around with his stereo system and going through CD's while Damon had started to play pinball.

"Stefan, if you play Bon Jovi, I'll break the stereo. Got it?" Damon said, not taking his eyes off of the pinball machine. Stefan had sat down on the floor cross legged, with his book of CD's in his lap. He ignored Damon ad continued to flip through the pages.

Damon was quite literally immersed into the game; it was so cute and boy-like. I snapped a picture of him with my phone. He rarely acted like this, the only other times I could think of were the few times he'd played video games with Jeremy.

He glanced up and shook his head when he heard the shuttering sound of my phone but quickly went back to playing the game.

I looked over to Caroline and saw she was going through her twitter feed on her phone while sipping her glass of wine.

"What? No more wedding planning?" I said, with my eyebrow raised.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, it's only May 19th. The wedding's not until July 10th, so we have about a little less than a month and a half. The venue, colors, and flowers are set. So, I figured I could give us a few more days then we'd figure out if we wanted a reception." She smiled at me "If we do, I think we'll just either come here or something. It's not going to be a huge wedding. Which is odd, for me, I know. We just don't know very many people right now and we don't really need a big wedding. The important people we know and love will be there." Caroline had a dreamy look in her eye.

"Yeah, at least we have almost all the biggest things done. But, you do still need to find a dress. Actually, we should probably start looking for soon. God knows how long it could take, and we definitely don't want to run out of time."

She nodded, "Yup, we should start that soon. Plus, we need to find your Maid of Honor dress."

"Are you not going to have any other bridesmaids?"

"Nope. I do know a few people, but I don't want them in my wedding. They could be invited, though."

"Okay. Kind of makes things easier for me, I guess. Then, I only have to worry about your Bouquet and whatever decorations we would decide on."

I heard the buzz of the speakers and stereo come on, so I guess Stefan had finally decided on something.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, there was chapter 12. Let me know if you guys liked it! I hope you did.

And, like always, if you'd like to see Elena and Caroline's outfit, go to my WeHeartIt (look for the link on my profile). You can also see the Chevelle and Caroline's engagement ring.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Sorry guys, I know it's been kind of a long wait. But, what with the stuff for the 4th and other crap, I've been a little busy.

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13 (Elena POV)**

The three days after Caroline got her ring were filled with wedding planning and not much else. Damon and Stefan hadn't really done much other than work on their cars and whatever. Today is what I'm hoping is a lazy day. I'm sort of sick of weddings and the things that go along with them. Damon and I hadn't spent much time around each other since we'd arrived because Caroline had kept me busy.

I decided yesterday that Damon and I really needed to find a house or apartment to live in. We had finally decided on either Ohio or Kentucky one of the many times Caroline dragged me out for wedding stuff. I'd texted him the whole time out of boredom. I love Caroline, but I wasn't a huge party planner. That was her thing.

Currently, it was almost noon and Damon and I had yet to get out of bed. Caroline had been moving around in the house since about 10 AM and we had heard the front door open, close, and then heard a car start up. We figured Stefan went out to get or do something.

Surprisingly, though, Caroline had left us alone.

I was lying partially on top of Damon with my arms and head on his chest. He had his arms around me and was asleep at the moment. These were the kind of lazy moments we both loved. We had many of them at the start of our relationship before all the other craziness started.

I eventually made the decision the get up and get dressed. When I finally detached myself from Damon, he groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.

When I came out of the bathroom after brushing my teeth, I heard him huff. He had his head buried underneath a pillow.

Then he let out a muffled, "I'm hungry."

I grabbed a shirt to put on, "Yeah...?"

"Why am I _always_ hungry?"

I giggled, "You're a guy, Babe. It's a normal thing."

"I never saw Jeremy constantly eating."

"That's because Jer continually ate Doritos and Pepsi. Usually that was all he ate unless Jenna and I made him eat something else."

"Ugh," Damon made a disgusted sound. "Pepsi."

I rose my eyebrow and continued to get dressed.

* * *

Damon and I made it downstairs an hour later after he got dressed and stopped trying to pull me back into bed with him. Caroline was on her phone on the porch and we went into the kitchen. I sat down and grabbed an apple to eat from the counter and Damon riffled through the cabinets and fridge. He pulled out bread, a bag of chips, bologna, some kind of mayonnaise, and a piece of cheese. He put the sandwich together and took a bite before setting it back down to grab a handful of chips and crushed them to put them on the sandwich.

Stefan came in the back door with a few big manila envelopes under his arm. He tossed the folders on the counter by Damon and I.

"There. Now you both have valid birth certificates, social security cards, and school records. Elena, I took the last ID you had and had it redone. Now you just need to renew it on your birthday which is in like… two weeks."

I grabbed the folders and pulled the papers out to look at them.

"What about me?"

Stefan sighed and had an irritated look on his face, "Well, Damon, the only driver's license you ever had was the first one you ever got. That was when they started making Driver's licenses. You'll have to say you lost yours." Stefan paused. "Which you did."

"How was I going to know that I would ever need it?"

I got up and went over to one of the drawers and pulled it open to find a pen. Once I'd finally found one, I went back over and signed my social security card. I handed Damon's card and the pen to him.

"What happened to my original birth certificate and everything else?"

Stefan went around Damon to get a water bottle out of the fridge, "I had all of it erased and gotten rid of. You can't really have the same name and everything but have two of everything also. I had to change your parent's information too."

I nodded and looked at Damon's birth certificate. It was a little funny that out birthdays were so close together. Damon's is on June eighteenth while mine is June twenty-second.

Damon had signed his card and was now scrolling through something on his phone. Stefan had walked out of the kitchen and sat in the living room to watch TV.

"Ohio or Kentucky?"

"Huh?"

Damon looked over at me, "Blondie irritates me and I don't know how much longer I can handle it." He paused, "Ohio or Kentucky?"

"Oh," I said, taping my fingernails against the counter. "Ohio?"

Damon nodded and pulled the stool I was sitting on closer to him. He put an arm around me and looked back at his phone.

* * *

Damon had spent the last hour or so looking at houses in Ohio after making me say what type I'd like best. I didn't really leave his side after we'd settled on the couch. There was a Jurassic Park movie marathon that was on and Stefan had decided he wanted to watch the movies yet again. Caroline attempted to make him hand over the remote so she could change it but he stuck his tongue out at her and ignored her. She just rolled her eyes and shoved him over so she could be more comfortable.

Out of boredom, I'd grabbed my phone to entertain myself with. It was kind of funny that I could now actually have the time to be bored. It rarely happened. My life was usually filled with someone trying to kill me or someone else or do whatever it is they wanted. Now, I didn't have to deal with any of it.

It was really, really nice.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, there's the next chapter. It's pretty short, sorry! I've taken too long to write it so I figured you guys wouldn't mind it being a little shorter as long as you actually got it. I guess my problem is that I know where I want the story to go, I just can't fully decide on how to get there. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought! (I'd be open to hearing any ideas you guys have, too)


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** Alright, well, here's the next chapter. I did a bit of a time jump. It's now the last week of June. I'm going to attempt to get into S&C's wedding pretty quickly. I know I maybe dragging things out a bit more than needed. So there will probably be another short time jump after the next chapter which should contain S&C's wedding.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

The next few weeks went by pretty quick. Stefan went back to working on cars at his auto garage and Caroline did…Well, whatever she did. I knew she was a party planner and she's usually on her phone and computer a lot. Damon and I rarely left each others sides. We finally picked out a few houses that we'd both liked In Ohio and were going to look at them sometime this week.

I've been researching colleges and Hospitals, too. There was only a week or two left until Stefan and Caroline's wedding. We'd found her dress and my Maid of Honor dress yesterday. Damon and Stefan already had their tuxes because she'd forced them to go to a fitting a few days ago.

Stefan and Caroline were going to go on a short honeymoon to Hawaii. Surprisingly, Care had yet to actually go there. I'd never been either, but I figured she would've by now. Damon and I were hoping to have settled on a house in the next week or so. We figured we could figure out some furniture we'd want to have while we were still at Stefan and Caroline's that way our house wouldn't be completely bare when we moved in. Neither one of us had any kind of furniture for the new house we'd live in because everything I would've had burned in the fire and neither one of us really wanted to move anything from the boarding house.

I figured we could pick out enough furniture to live with for short time so if we decided that we wanted to paint anywhere, we wouldn't have a ton of stuff to move.

Believe it or not, I'm really excited. Damon and I were going to have a house that was purely our own. It was an exciting thought but Caroline told me she'd felt the same way when her and Stefan had first moved from Mystic Falls.

Our shopping for her wedding dress and my Maid of Honor dress had gone pretty well. I was yet again lucky because my dress was actually very pretty. It wasn't a horror story like some can be.

* * *

Two days later, Damon and I were in Ohio. We'd gone to look at two different houses and had stopped somewhere else at the suggestion of the real estate agent. The moment we'd pulled up to the third, I immediately fell in love with it.

It was a white Victorian styled house with an wraparound porch. It had a basement, 4 bedrooms, and 4 and a half bathrooms. The kitchen and all bathrooms had been updated with new appliances and I was I love with everything. Damon was even impressed.

The master bedroom had French doors and was huge. It was just as big as Damon's bedroom at the boarding house, if not bigger. Damon had stopped in the hallway with the realtor while I'd wondered around the rest of the way. The house was amazing. It was my dream house and I'd never even thought I'd had a dream house, let alone one this big.

When I'd finally gotten done with my exploring, I walked back downstairs to find Damon. He was leaned over a counter in the kitchen next to the realtor and they were looking at something. I walked further into the kitchen and saw that the house had a pretty decent sized backyard with a patio. Whoever had previously owned this place had to have put a lot of work into it. I decided to walk out back and text Caroline.

" _This placed is amazing, Care. It's not even one of the one's we came to look at!"_

" _Really? Are you getting it?"_

" _I don't know, but I really, really want to."_

Damon walked out a few minutes later and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ours," He said, kissing me on my cheek.

I turned around and squealed, throwing my arm around him. "What! Really?!"

He laughed, "Yup." He said tossing a ring of keys in the air. "All we gotta do is buy furniture and all that other stuff I don't care about."

"I have a hard time believing that you don't care about what furniture we'll have."

He shrugged and looked above my head. "I don't. You get my credit card and have fun with Caroline. The basement's mine, though."

I smirked at him, "I _knew_ there was a catch."

* * *

Damon and I ended up staying at a Hotel that was in Kentucky. We'd both gotten tired and hungry and neither one of us wanted to drive any longer. I'd texted Caroline pictures of the outside of the house as we locked the doors and left. She, of course, immediately responded, wanting to know when we could go shopping. I told her she'd have to wait because Damon and I wanted to paint the living room, kitchen, and Master Bedroom.

I'd compromised with her and told her that we'd have a painting crew come in and do it so she'd leave me alone. I did let her know she could help me decide on the colors since Damon would probably be difficult and tell me that he didn't care.

Anyway, I'd finally settled on sending applications to _Ohio State University_ , _Xavier University_ , and the college that was near our new home. I'm planning on filling out the three applications once we get back to Stefan and Caroline's. Damon still had yet to decide whether he was going to finish college with me or not.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, there you guys go. Not as long as I wanted it to be but that was all I really wanted in this chapter…Hopefully you all weren't disappointed.

Let me know what you thought! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** Because I feel like I describe things horribly, the wedding is kind of talked about in a past tense and present tense. I have no idea why it's easier for me to write in past tenses than present tenses but It just is I guess.. :P Well, here's the next chapter! As always, if you have any ideas you'd like to let me know about, feel free to do so! I'm very open, and who knows? You're idea may be better than what I could possibly have planned! Elena and Caroline's dresses are already uploaded on my WeHeartit, so if you wanna see them, go to my profile and go to link! :)

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Today is Caroline and Stefan's wedding day. I'm currently running around like a chicken with its head cut off trying to make sure everything is what it's supposed to be. Damon has been keeping all the guys together and Caroline is very calm. This is a bit weird…and scary.

The only easy thing about this wedding is that it's on a beach, which means not a lot of decorations to be worried about. It's also pretty helpful that I'm the only bridesmaid and Damon's the only groomsmen (is that what you call them? I can't remember) or best man. Whatever.

I feel like it'd be a lot easier if Bonnie were here. She sometimes did a lot better in these type of situations than I do.

There's about an hour left until the wedding starts and just about everything seems to be in order. I'm making it seem like there's a lot to do but there really isn't. I'm just not…Caroline. Party planning and the things that go along with it is her thing. Not mine.

I forgot to mention my dress, didn't I? It's actually very pretty. It reminds me of the blue dress of my mother's I wore to the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It's very similar. Caroline had originally wanted me in a knee length dress but the moment we'd found this one, we knew it was perfect. Plus, she'd actually stuck me in low heeled shoes! Not some sky high heels like I thought she would. My hair was in the same style it had been at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, too. I rarely wore my hair so curly after finding out about Katherine. It had been pretty risky most of the time and I hated that I was her twin. I didn't feel the need to make it any worse by making me hair look almost exactly the same too.

Caroline's dress was much simpler than I ever thought it would be. She looked gorgeous in it. She very literally _made_ it glamorous, not that it wasn't anyway.

The look in Stefan's eyes when he finally saw her coming down the make shift aisle was heartbreaking. He had that look on his face that every girl wanted to see on their future husband as they were walking down the aisle.

The wedding was simplistic and beautiful. Caroline had pointed out to me later on that she had wanted a huge glamorous wedding at first, but after waiting for so many years, she mainly just wanted it to be small with the people who truly mattered.

The funny thing about it was Caroline had decided to have a big reception. It was at her and Stefan's home. She'd had a wooden dance floor built in the backyard with various tables scattered around it. We'd just moved Stefan's stereo out of the basement to have music instead of renting a DJ.

Stefan and Caroline's first dance had been pretty. Though the tipsier Stefan got, the funnier it was to watch him. He'd dragged me out onto the floor after awhile and spun me around in circles between him and Damon, who were laughing the whole time. Caroline had then been added into the mix and Damon and I were able to sneak away.

Jeremy had eventually shown u to the reception and I'd spent an hour sitting and talking to him. Alaric had come and he hadn't specified why to anyone but I figured it was because he had no interest in being near a wedding. I had hope that when and if Damon and I got married, he would be there. But, if I knew it really bothered him that much, I wouldn't expect it of him.

About an hour after everyone had been at the reception, Caroline basically demanded that Damon and I go up to the dance floor with her and Stefan. A few other couples joined us although just about everyone but Caroline looked confused.

Then Caroline finally told everyone what we were doing. She had decided, for some reason, that she wanted to do the dance that was traditionally done at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Damon immediately rolled his eyes after she'd announced that and Stefan just shrugged his shoulders in a 'why not' way.

So everyone took their places and someone turned the music on.

During the dance, all I could think about was the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. It was oddly coincidental that I was wearing so similar of a dress to the one I'd worn. The difference was that I was completely enjoying the dance with Damon this time, whereas the first I'd been so worried about Stefan.

It was fun and it reminded me of how breathtaking Damon could be.

The reception had finally ended a few hours later. Damon and I were in charge of locking up the house and making sure everything was in order before going to our new home. Stefan and Caroline had headed off to their honeymoon.

We were laid out on the couch together, relaxing. I was still in my dress but I'd kicked my heels off and tied my hair up. Damon was still partially dressed in his suit. He'd taken the shirt, jacket, and tie off but had left his white tank top on. He still had the suit pants on but I had a feeling it was because he was too lazy to take them off. He'd have to go upstairs to get another pair.

I'd finished the college applications earlier this morning and had them sent off. I was hoping I'd hear back from one of them pretty quickly. It'd be nice if I didn't have to apply to a gazillion colleges to finish a year and a half. We were going to leave for Ohio in two days. The painting had actually been started today and most of the few pieces of furniture we'd ordered should be there tomorrow. My biggest concern was the bed.

I really did not want to sleep on the floor. The floor sucked no matter whether you were human or not.

* * *

 **AN:** Yeah, another kind of short one. To be honest, depending on how the next few chapters go, I believe this story is coming to its end. I should have some extra time soon, so I may be able to figure it out sooner rather than later as I'll have nothing but time to write. Anyway, Please, please, please review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** Here's chapter 16. Hopefully you guys like what I'm doing with this story, I haven't gotten any reviews for awhile. :P However, I do have 58 favs and 127 follows, which is really, really awesome! I did a time jump (it's marked) so technically the chapter jumped from July to December(just 4 months, still the same year/time).

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Damon and I are now living in our house. We've finally gotten it almost fully furnished with Caroline's help. I was accepted into the local University to finish college and get my degree. Damon had randomly decided to buy an old abandoned restaurant about a mile from our home. He had his mind set on fixing it up and running it, which I hadn't been expecting. Damon had always been someone who had a knack for cooking; I just wasn't expecting him to want his own restaurant.

He also decided to get a dog. The dog happened to be a Siberian husky. He ran across it walking around the block. No one apparently owned it so Damon had wanted to keep it. Another surprisingly _un_ -Damon type of decision.

Caroline and Stefan got back from their honeymoon about a week ago. Caroline's flipping out because she wants to come see the house but Stefan has kept stalling her. He wanted Damon and I to be at least somewhat settled and he had a few things he needed to get done at his shop. Of course, during their honeymoon, I had constantly received pictures and texts.

My favorite I'd seen had been one of them of a boat of some sort. Caroline was standing up and smiling at the camera. You could see Stefan behind her lying on a chair with sunglasses on his face and an arm behind his head. He had a small smile o his face but I was sure he was rolling his eyes as she was taking the picture. She had certainly documented their _entire_ honeymoon.

I had helped Damon paint the inside of his restaurant a few days ago. We'd ended up with paint everywhere. I had hand prints all over my shirt and shorts. I'd eventually gotten Damon back my sticking both my hands in paint and leaving green handprints all over the back of his basketball shorts. He had somehow not noticed I'd done it. It'd been pretty funny as we were leaving to go home.

We'd easily settled into a normal, _very_ human life. It was pretty perfect. We didn't have to constantly look over our shoulders worrying and wondering who would come after one of us next.

* * *

 **Time Jump** _(New Years Eve, 2074)_

Damon, Stefan, Caroline and I had gone out to New York this year for New Years Eve. It was packed. Really, _really_ , packed. There were people everywhere and it was amazing. Stefan and Caroline had dragged Damon and I to one of the nearest stages. Damon had complained the whole way because 'there are way too many fucking people' and 'he didn't even like people'. He also bitched at Caroline occasionally until we'd reached the point where Caroline had decided she was happy.

About five minutes after we'd stopped, I'd received a text from Jeremy saying that he saw me on TV. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Caroline after shooting a text off to Jer. Of course Caroline would want to be in a spot where we'd all get on camera. But, we did seem to have a good view of the ball that would be dropped. That'd be cool. Being in New York for New Years Eve had always been something I'd wanted to do since I'd first seen _Dick Clark's Rockin' New Years Eve_ show with my parents.

It really was neat in downtown. There were holograms of all kinds of lights everywhere. If you went the right way, you could see all kinds of things. I'd gotten a little amused when I'd seen the Michael Jackson hologram dancing and singing to _Dirty Diana._

Damon would never admit it but he was humming along to the song as we passed it.

Stefan got a kick out of the Bon Jovi hologram of one of their live shows and Damon chucked peanuts at him when he was singing along to it.

The countdown to the New Year was just about to start when I saw Stefan and Caroline move to the side of us. Caroline had started talking to one of the camera people closest to us. I hadn't really thought anything of it. I just figured Care wanted to get closer to something, she probably had been asking the camera man something about it.

When the countdown started I felt Damon take his hand out of mine and back away from me for a few steps. When I looked over to him he just smirked and jerked his head back at the ball. He wanted me to not pay attention to him, apparently.

Little weird, but whatever.

Caroline had moved back over towards us with Stefan a little but there was still a lot of space in-between us. She had an excited look in her eye and Stefan's face was neutral. He wasn't even looking at me.

As the countdown hit 3, I saw Damon start to lean down, almost like he had dropped something and was going to pick it us. Right as I'd turned to see what he'd dropped, I realized Damon was down on one knee. He had a hand on his knee, like he was holding something under it.

I raised my eyebrow and was about to ask him what he was doing when the countdown hit 2 and he flipped his hand up, with a small box in it.

I felt my face go slack and my mouth had opened in an 'O'.

I'd hardly processed the 'Elena, will you marry me' before I'd threw my arms around him and said yes. All the sudden I heard all the commotion from the ball dropping and there was confetti _everywhere_.

Everyone around us had stepped back and started clapping and yelling. I glanced u and saw that we were on one of the big monitors.

Damon and I were laughing as he put me back on the ground and kissed me.

I guess Damon had remembered the time I'd talked about how much I loved it when people got proposed to on New Year's Eve. I loved every minute of it. It was better than any proposal I'd seen on TV because it was _mine_.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, so hopefully you guys liked that! You never know because I change my mind frequently but at this point I'm thinking that there is only a chapter or two left to do of this story. I'm leaning more towards one than two, but like I said, I change my mind a lot while writing! Let me know if you guys liked it!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Here's the next chapter. I don't know if any of you guys will, but I started school up again. I'm a senior and I'm soo Glad it's my last year of high school. My high school sucks. Hopefully some of you had/are having a way better time than I am. Hopefully college will be better…more enjoyable. Anyway, Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one! It really helped me get the courage to start and finish this one. Sorry for any mistakes. My keys were sticking pretty badly.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 (Late June, 2075)**

I've been awake for a year now. Damon and I's wedding is a little under three months from now and Caroline has been flipping out on me because I haven't really planned anything. Damon ignores her and I just pretend to listen. I know what I want. I just haven't done anything to plan it or have it ready.

That isn't really a _good_ thing now that I think of it.

I'll figure it out.

There's not really a whole lot to plan anyway. I couldn't envision any kind of big wedding for Damon and I. There would only be about five or so people attending. More if Matt brought his family but that's about it. I had a few coworkers I might possibly invite. Damon did too. He'd finally gotten his restaurant up and running a month ago so he'd met some people.

Really, I was figuring we'd have the wedding at our home. At this point, I just wanted to be married to Damon. I didn't really care about anything but that. I'd waited long enough that I didn't care to have a fancy wedding. It just wasn't my thing anymore. Sure, if I'd been able to marry Damon sixty year ago, it probably would've been quite a bit bigger than it will be. At that time, I would've possibly liked and wanted a big wedding. Now, it just isn't my dream.

Despite Caroline's complaining, I had found my dress. I figured I'd make Caroline my Maide of Honor simply because I knew she'd enjoy it. Plus, it might make her calm down about all the other things I hadn't done or planned yet.

Damon and I had decided on the date together. We were going to be married on September twenty eighth. It'd been a random date Damon had come up with after I'd mentioned that I'd like for us to be married sometime near or in the Fall.

Fall had always been my favorite season. When we were younger, Jer and I would always play around in the piles of leaves our dad used to rake up. We'd throw the at each other, too. We both loved Halloween because we got to carve pumpkins though Jeremy has always said thanksgiving was his favorite. Boys and their food.

One year our mom had decided to grow pumpkins in our backyard. We didn't get very many but it was pretty cool. The outside cat we had at the time would tunnel through the vines and he smelled horrible. So, fun fact: don't go into a pumpkin patch or let your dog or cat do it either. Apparently it stinks.

Caroline's favorite had always been both spring _and_ summer. She had reasoning for that but I really can't think of it at the moment. I believe it has something to do with flowers. Or maybe it was just the weather. Caroline hated winter _and_ snow. She believed snow was gross the day after it had fallen and that winter was depressing.

Damon had then proceeded to argue with her because supposedly, winter was _his_ favorite season. I have a feeling he did it just to irritate her. It worked. Stefan and I had stood back and watched them banter back and forth about winter for about an hour.

Yeah, we really had nothing better to do.

* * *

Okay, so now it's August. I'd finally appeased Caroline by allowing her to pick out her dress and having everything else planned and ready for next month. After that, she'd left me alone. Except for the occasional text or email of different places that she thought would be perfect for Damon and I's wedding.

Granted, yes, some of the places were pretty neat. However, I loved our house and I was set on having the wedding there. Damon and I had spent a few weeks planting flowers and other various plants throughout the front yard and backyard. It looked really good. I was proud of it.

I'd also finally found my wedding dress. It was strapless and white. It was made of lace and it had somewhat of a train so it was longer than Caroline's had been. Caroline hadn't thought it was glamorous enough until she'd seen me in it. She then declared that it was perfect.

I just finished my shift at the hospital and am heading home. Caroline had apparently decided to endlessly text me during my whole nine hour shift. I think most of it was out of boredom.

Did I mention that I was forced to get glasses?

Yeah.

Not fun. I feel like an old person and I'm barely into my twenties. Good thing is that they're only reading glasses so I don't need to wear them 24/7.

Damon had decided to get off early today so he's been home for a few hours. God knows what he was doing all day. I swore I caught him a few days ago looking through the wedding magazines I have laying around. He wouldn't admit it, but I know he was looking. It was a bit funny considering he constantly told me to leave him out of the plans. He wasn't interested and anything I chose would be great.

I rolled my eyes and left him alone after that conversation. I knew even if he didn't care, he was still curious. And nosy.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, so, sort of short chapter. But, the next one'll be up soon. One or two more left depending on how much I write into the next. No more than two chapters though. I promise! Oh! Before I forget, thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter! Sorry I've been taking so long but I keep getting on and off writers block plus I've been exhausted from school. Let me know what you guys thought!

:)


	18. Chapter 18

**AN:** **So, out of laziness, boredom, and dealing with way too much math homework, it's taken me forever to write this. I'm sorry! I promise I was aware I needed to get it out but like I said, I was being way too lazy. Well, here's the last chapter of Sleeping Beauty. I hope you guys like it and like what I chose to do with the story. I tried to go into as much detail with the wedding as much as I possibly could, so hopefully it's not too bad. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed, Favorited, and followed this, it's meant the world to me!**

 **:)**

 **DISCAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS TO TO THE CW, L.J. SMITH, AND WHOEVER ELSE OWNS THE CHARACTERS AND/OR STORY LINE OF THE VAMPIRE DIARIES.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

I finally pulled into the driveway an hour ago. Damon had been stretched out on the couch and apparently been watching one of the many _Nightmare on Elm Street_ remakes before he had fallen asleep. He had basketball shorts on with a bag of Doritos sitting on his stomach, snoring. Before I went to jump in the shower, I'd snapped of picture of him.

The best thing about Damon is that he's a clean freak. He rarely left his clothes lying on the floor and certainly didn't let stuff get too dirty. You'd think he'd be the opposite and that our home would look like a bachelor pad. Granted, I'm not exactly dirty, but I tend to let things pile up a bit before I take care of them.

Plus, whenever I work late shifts, I never want to clean anything up. I'd rather just fall into bed and worry about it when I wake up. Which, I have done that quite a bit lately. Though most of the time Damon takes care of it. His schedule's way more flexible than mine considering he's the boss of his own work. I really believe he enjoys bossing people around, at times.

We'd fallen into an easy, laid back routine that didn't bother either of us. We'd done exactly what Caroline and Stefan had, minus the vampire part.

After I was done showering, I went downstairs to lock everything up and turn the TV off. It took me a few minutes, but Damon finally got up. He lazily followed me up the stairs and pulled me into bed with him and fell asleep again. He'd gotten up earlier than I had today to do something at the restaurant so it didn't surprise me that he was tired.

* * *

It's finally September twenty-eighth. It's finally my wedding day. Care's been running around the house for hours like a chicken with her head cut off while I've been calm the entire day. I was bubbling with energy on the inside, but I was just too entertained by Caroline to show it. She was always like this, no matter the occasion.

I'd eventually chosen a dark purple along with grey and silver for my wedding colors. It'd been a last minute thing, which I'd sort of decided I didn't care about the colors because I couldn't make a decision. Care had pushed me enough and I'd finally made a choice. Purple had been one of my favorite colors, and Damon wouldn't give me any sort of input no matter what, so it had been what I'd decided on.

Caroline was my maid of honor, like I'd previously planned on, but I also had one bridesmaid. Stefan was Damon's best man and one of Damon's friends who worked with him at the restaurant was his groomsman.

Stephanie, who's my bridesmaid, is wearing a dark purple dress that ends with a small ruffle. It's very pretty, and she actually liked it. Care's dress had taken longer to find than my wedding dress had. It really wasn't surprising. I mean, she _is_ Caroline.

She finally had decided on a dark purple high low dress made of chiffon. She'd also curled her hair and put it up in a ponytail. She'd put on an old silver Best Friends necklace I'd given her when we were nine. I was surprised it hadn't tarnished at all considering It was one I'd gotten it from somewhere like Walmart. She'd also put on a few silver bracelets and had bought this body glitter from somewhere that was awesome. We had so much fun putting it on it was ridiculous.

Damon was going to kill me because I knew it'd get all over him but I loved it.

I had on my engagement ring, which I loved so much. I knew it was old, but I really have no idea how old it is or where Damon had even gotten it. It was so pretty and unique. I'd chosen our wedding bands and had just gone with simple silver ones. Damon surely wasn't the type of flashy to want anything more than that.

Caroline had found me the most amazing heels to wear. I had no clue how she'd fond them but they were absolutely gorgeous. They were white and had silver flowers running up the heel. If anything, they looked like the heels a Disney princess would wear. My inner ten year old had squealed at the site. I'd almost thought they wouldn't look right with my dress, but Caroline had assured me that they'd be fine.

Jeremy was going to walk me down the aisle. He was sitting in the hallway watching Caroline run back and forth. He was looking at her like she was nuts. He'd also been walking throughout the whole house and backyard taking pictures. Stefan was going to take over while he walked me down the aisle but as soon as that was over with, Jeremy was going to take the camera back. He had trust issues with the thing supposedly because it was his 'baby.' I hadn't seen Damon since early this morning. Stefa

I hadn't seen Damon since early this morning. Stefan had taken him out last night thought I doubt you could call whatever they did a bachelor party. I didn't know exactly what had gone on, but they'd spent most of the night at the restaurant.

Jeremy finally came into the room after Caroline had bounded in to check me over and then ran downstairs. Apparently she'd given Jer the orders to get me down stairs because the wedding was about to start.

He glanced up at me and grabbed my hand to start walking down the stairs.

"Nervous?" He looked at me as we were walking down the stairs.

I gave him a small smile. "Far from it," I laughed. "I'm excited and impatient. I can't wait to get married."

He grinned at me, "Good. I wouldn't know how to deal with you otherwise."

I gaped at him and slapped him on the shoulder lightly. "Wow. Love you too, Jer. What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

He chuckled as we reached the back door.

Jeremy moved out in front of me to get down the few steps to the backyard and helped me down them. I could slightly see Damon turned towards Stefan he was smirking and Stefan was laughing about something. Caroline and Stephanie were walking out in front of us and Damon turned back to face Jeremy and I as he saw Caroline walk towards him.

Jeremy and I finally reached the end of the aisle and he let go of my arm after kissing me on the cheek. I walked up to Damon and he gave me a grin. I heard the priest start to speak but I don't think Damon and I were paying the slightest bit of attention to him.

"What do you think?"

He tilted his head, "You're beautiful," He reached his had up to tuck a piece of hair behind my ear. "That's no surprise. You always are."

I smiled at him. I think for the most part we acted on auto pilot until the reception. We didn't take our eyes of each other during our whole wedding. Caroline and Stefan had to pull our attention off of each other to say our vows.

We saw nothing but each other.

* * *

I'd forgotten about telling Damon the little secret I'd been keeping for about a month. Caroline had been keeping people from bringing me any type of alcohol the whole night. Jeremy and Caroline were supposedly the only ones who'd been told, but I had a feeling Caroline had spilled the beans to Stefan considering he was part of the 'keep-alcohol-away-from-Elena' plan.

I hadn't begun to show any yet and thank god I hadn't had to deal with any morning sickness so far.

I had my head lying on Damon's shoulder. We'd just sat down a few minutes ago. I was about done with all the Dancing. Damon and I had danced several times; I'd also danced once with Stefan and Jeremy. There were a few others I'd danced with also, most of them being neighbors or friends of Damon and I's.

"Damon?"

He had his hand running through my hair, "Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant," I buried my head into his shoulder. I was tired and I really didn't know how he'd react. Heck, he could already know. He tends to figure things out a lot. Especially stuff that's hidden from him. I'd attempted to hide his Christmas present from last Christmas so he couldn't snoop.

He found it.

"Ah, so _that's_ why you've been drinking nothing but water and juice."

I snorted and smiled, but I didn't move my head from his shoulder. Well, that reaction's way better than any I'd concocted in my mind. "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Nope." He said, pulling me over onto his lap and wrapping his arm around me. "I'm _very_ attentive." He kissed me and placed his head on top of mine.

"I love you, Damon."

"I love you too, Elena _Salvatore_."

I laughed and smiled.

* * *

 **AN: So, I'm way more proud of that ending than I thought I'd be. If you guys liked it, let me know! I've got another DE story idea in my mind and I've started the first chapter but I don't even know when or if I'll post it. I don't even know what the title should be. I'll definitely wait until I have a few or more chapters written if I do decide to post it.**

 **If you want to see Elena's wedding dress, colors, etc. Go to my profile and go to the WeHeartIt link posted in my description.**


End file.
